Girls Und Fury The Motion Picture
by Dannyjensen
Summary: A direct Sequel to the Girls und Fury, based on the Girls und Panzer Der film (obviously), after winning the National and Don's team finally becoming Japanese citizens, The Ooarai's survival now faces yet another threat, a much bigger threat, however, all is not lost as a new Ally from the West,who seems to know Don personally have come to join in the fight. (bad summary, I know)
1. New Ally, New Threats Pt1

_**Girls Und Fury der Film**_

 _ **Chapter 1: New Ally, new threats**_

 _ **Japan's mainland, Annual Sensha-do playoff, 5 hours till battle commence…**_

"Aw mannn, I didn' think Asano would agree to join her family on that business trip to Hawaii… she said she hated the beach" grunted Yukari as she was cleaning the hull of the Renault B1 tank.

Miho, who was helping her said "She said her father insist that she come with them… it couldn't be helped…"

Saori, who was standing nearby said "Well, the Mark V will have to be decommission for the time being… beside, the Pink Bunny team says that they prefer the M3 Lee so…"

Hana, who was sitting on a picnic blanket with Rezei napping on her lap said "Oh, I've heard from the council president that we're getting another new transfer student… he's a foreigner I also heard"

Miho seems a bit surprised as she said "wait… he's a guy?"

Saori on the other hand yelled in excitement "He's a GUY?"

As she said so, Anzu, Momo and Yuzu steps in with the twin tails saying "Yep, from Germany, he's not part of the exchange program…but more of a… permanent citizenship transfer, and guess what, he's a tanker aswell~~~~ I guess we'll have ourself another member"

Erwin, who still seems a bit confuse asked "All that aside… I though this was a girl school"

Anzu shrugs "It is… but eh… his family have assured and convinced the MEXT to allow him to study here… maybe it's because of our triumph against the Kuroihime Academy, I mean c'mon~~~ who doesn't want to study with the Ace of Ooarai, Miho Nishizumi? plus since our school is now a co-ed and everything"

As she said so, Don, Grady, Bible, Norman and Gordo can be seen driving their Sherman, now with a brand new Christie suspenstion system. Don still wearing his Waffen SS Winter Parka since their very first battle with the Pradva.

As the boys exited the vehicle, each of them pulls out a card from their pockets and shows it to all the girls to see.

Upon closer inspection, they're official Japanese citizenship card, with their names, pictures and a authentic Official stamp on it.

Don proudly declare "We finally got our Alien resident card, we're official citizens of Japan from today on!"

Miho seems a bit embarrassed as she said "Oh… We don't use that word anymore… it's awfully rude, Japanese citizenship card sounds much better"

Yukari seems impressed as she look at the guys cards and asked "That's awesome!... wait, how did you manages to take the test… and passed it in just… half a year?"

Don then said "Oh our host… I mean our parents works in the Immigration Department… mom and dad decided to adopt us as their children, of course after they verified our orphans status, dad didn't tell us much but I suspect he pulled lots of strings to help us get these babies"

Grady then cooed "I guess then I get to spend more times with you eh? Momo?" as he winks at her again.

Momo's only repsonds was a slightly blushed cheeks and a phrase "Drop DEAD!"

As everyone laughs, they heard a loud tank engine approaching.

They all turned to look, and what's in front of them was a German Tiger II, painted with the color black. This one seems to have been modified here and there from first glances.

There're two armor plates can be seen placed on the side of the turret and the side of the tracks, to add additional protection against enemy's fire and a belt fed MG42 placed on top of the turret

There's somes texts written in Germany along side the barrel of the tank's 88mm KwK 43 L/71 cannon that translates as " _Agony dispenser"_

On the side note, the owners of the Tiger II also seems to like showing their battle scars, from the numerous visisble small dents and scratches on the tank's hull. Another feature is the reinforced carterpillar tracks, pricey but could somewhat lower the odds of the tracks broke apart from being shot at during battle or from fast rotations.

As Yukari's eyes shine bright and her mouth water the moment she saw the tank, Don's crew seems to recognize the vehicle, not as a model, but as someone they knew, as shown on Don's face. His eyes was wide open and full of disbelief. However, for some reasons, his surprised expression slowly turns into a smile.

Anzu look at the tank as she said "Oh, that must be them now… Nice ride"

Grady then said to Norman "Hey Norm… here comes yer' boyyyyfriend~~~!"

Norman responded with a punch to the guy's gut.

Then, the hatch open, and the first crewman can be seen stepping out.

It was a young man, caucasian, same age as Don. He sport the same hairstyle as Don but with a very light shade of blonde, near white to be precise and a set of light blue eyes.

The young man wore a leather WWII Germany officer trenchcoat,save for the dreaded red swastika armband of course, over an all black Panzer uniform,complete with the appropriate pants, officer hat and leather boots,even down to the shirt and tie, all black, in addition, the uniform was custom-made so it does Not contain any Nazi, SS emblems on it whatsoever, Nor does it having any connection, not even remotely to the infamous Third Reich.

Saori was busy drooling all over the guy's appearance as she said "Ohhh man, the German sure knows how to look sexy even in war times…"

Then, the second crewman exit the King Tiger.

It was another caucasian young man, same age, with a shaved mohawk and light brown eyes and a quite intimidating facial expression,not to mention he's taller than Don himself. He wore a WWII German Panzer uniform as well, with both sleeves rolled up a quarter below the elbows.

As the girls was a bit nervous as the two newcomers just stood there silently as they look at them.

Then, the young man with the leather jacket look at Don, who was smiling at him impressively for a moment before he himself smiled and spoke, but in Germany " _So it's true ... It's good to see you again, my friend"_

Don then shrugs as he replied, suprisingly, in fluent Germany " _As much as I hate to admit it… its… not that bad to see yer' ugly mug again, Konstantin"_

The young man, whose name is Konstantin seems impressed as he replied " _That was good, where did you learn to speak German like that?"_

Don shrugs once more " _Truck simulator,Plane Simulator, Bicycle Simulator anddd Blender simualtor… So, what's a royalty punk like you doing in a humble place like this?"_

Konstantin leaned againts his tank and said " _… Father's new wife lives here in Japan… and my Father have decided to move here to be closer to her… I will be honest I was not thrilled to be here… until' I saw you… and your girlfriend there…"_

Konstantin gesture hus index finger at Miho, who doesn't seems to understand what he was saying before continuing " _… Battle the Kuroihime Academy, and won…I know it's my destiny to be here… thusly, I… insisted that Father have me transfered here just to see you inside that Sherman…I just can't get enough of that beautiful sight"_

Then both of them laughed before Don spoke " _Jesus… you still "love" me that much?"_

Konstantine smirks " _It can't be helped… beings like us are rare,yet exists in the most unexpected places"_

Don awkwardly replied " _Ok seriously, could you stop with that "we're gods's favorite wristwatchs" talk? My ego is more of a … New York hobo… not Kanye West after the Kim K incident… it's irritating ya know? And SECONDLY, she's not my girlfriend…"_

Konstantin chuckles as he replied " _Ah yes… That's what truly drawns me to you, Wardaddy"_

Then, out of nowhere, Konstantin began to speak with fluent Japanese "Anyway, I am most pleased to meet and studying with all of you from this day forward…"

He then look at Don, who was looking at him with a shock expression as he said "And Don… It might be a new experience for both of us… to fight along side each other…rather than against each other… but, I'm sure I'll get used to it"

Konstantin then turns toward his tank and said loudly, in German " _Hey, Johanna, come out here and greet your new schoolmates"_

Don seems to know this person as he said "She's still pretty shy eh?"

Konstantin replied in Japanese "Only when you're around, she's really takes a… certain liking to you"

Seems like one of his crewmembers is a girl, nonetheless, Konstantin calls out to her again, in German " _Oh c'mon, lil' sister, mister Collier have been… quite anxious to see you"_

As Don's nickname being mentioned, the turret hatch opens.

As the Ooarai girls nervously look on, a young girl, with skin as white as snows, and carry the same eyes color as her brother steps out.

She sport the same hair color as Konstantin, her hair was quite long,silky and straight, right down to her waist. The girl slicked it backward and kept it in place with a red hairband.

She wore a standard black Panzer uniform,which have been reformed for the female body,complete with a black skirt, leather boots and gloves, one noticeble feature on her oufit was a red, wornout scarf being wrapped around her neck.

The girls was chattering about Johanna's appearance, but none of that seems to matter to her as the young German girl just have her eyes aiming at Don with a faint tint of red on her cheeks.

Don, who didn't even noticed as he walks toward her, reaches out his hand and spoke, in German " _He-heyy, Johanna, It's been a while heh?How are ya?"_

Katya was kind of startled when she saw Don's hand reaches out to her, offering a handshake. The blush on the girl's cheek became more visible as she shyly glances away for a bit before she slowly reaches out her hand, grabbing his index finger and slowly shake it as she shyly speak, in Russian " _It…It's a pleas..pleasure to meet you again"_.

Then, the big guy slowly walks toward Norman before suddenly wraps his burly arms around the small young man, lifts him up and said with a rough voice with a tone of excitement, in German " _Normaannnn, you have no idea how excited I am to hear that we're gonna be fighting on the same line, now nothing can stand in our way"_

Norman, who was being squeezed by the big guy struggles as he asked Don "Uhhh Don… what did he say?"

Don look at the big guy for a moment before he look back at Norman and said with a devious smiles on his face "He said he loves you"

Norman's face instantly loses its color the moment he heard that.

Meanwhile, Saori was whispering to Grady "heyy… you guys know that hottie?"

Grady replied "Know? Let me put it this way… everyone…even homeless people… have their nemesis… Miho have her sister, Norman have the albino cockroach living in our new home's basement, Gordo have that pickled peper dish that our dad came up with last month and Don… have Konstantin Von Stauffenberg"

The young man then sat on the Sherman's hull before he continue "We eh… kinda met him and his sidekick… named Leon Gunther at one of the playoffs in the States, that Tiger II of his… is a killing machine…"

Grady took a short inhale before he continues "That guy used his Tiger II to wiped our team out…all by himself… save for our Sherman thanks to Don's lead… If that's wasn't odd enough, he even ordered the other tanks in his team to stand back so he can fight Don one on one…every . time we have a playoff against each other… That pretty boy is obessed with Don in a… unexplainable way…no homo though… I hope so…"

Grady then pointed at Johanna and said "…That's Konstantin's most precious treasure… Johanna Von Stauffenberg, his lil sister, incredible driver… doesn't talk much… has a huge crush on Don but of course the guy's too much of a dense shmuck to pick that up… Collier's the only boy who have Konstantin's permission to get close, talk to…even as far as making physical contact with her… lots of flirtatious punks in our old school who think they're irresistable… finds out the hard way when they tried to hit on the little princess"

Bible, who was standing behind the two asked "Hey… doesn't it seems weird to you guys that all of this have been happening all too fast?"

Grady replied "Heck 'chu talkin' 'bout?"

Bible scratches his head before he said "I don't know… just this weird feeling I had… like some sort of… unseen force is pushing and rushing… him into our lives or something…"

Grady raise one of his eye brow and said "Did you drink that bottle labelled " _Bottled water?"_ on my desk?"

Bible began to act strangely as he nodded.

Grady rolled his eyes before he said "Well that explained it… It's not bottled water Boyd, it's my experimental liquor Voskyla…"

Saori then try snapping her finger right in front of Bible's face, he look sober, but completely non-responsive to her snapping whatsoever.

Grady then hold out 2 fingers in front of his face and asked "That doesn't look good… Hey, god boy, how many fingers am I holding?"

Bible, still look sober look at Grady's fingers for a whole minute before he answered "A"

Grady's face frozen as he look at his fingers before he look at Saori, who can only awkwardly look back at him.

…

 _ **A while later… 10 minutes into the exihibition match…**_

 _ **Team Ooarai and Team Chihatan vs Team St. Gloriana and Team Pravda**_

"Uh.. Miss Darjeerling, how much longer do we have to wait here?" said one of the girls from St. Gloriana team through the radio. The scene then zoom out to show a portion of the team,including Darjeerling's own Churchill having to holed up in a shallow dune located within a golf course, being surrounded and showered with shells from the Chihatan academy team, which composed of Type 97 Chi-Ha tanks and only that model alone.

Darjeerling on the other hand, seems overly calm as she was enjoying a cup of tea inside of her Churchhill's cockpit as she said "Patience my dear, remember, always be elegant at all times…be it good or bad… that's what make St. Gloriana what it is today…I trusted that miss Katyusha's reinforcement will not let us down…"

Meanwhile, Miho's group, including her Panzer IV, Anzu's Hetzer, Erwin's StuG and numerous Chihatan's Type 97 was gathering up a hill quite far from the fire team further down, who was still busy supressing Darjeerling's group.

Miho pops out of the hatch, observes the battle below for a moment before she spoke into the radio "Everyone, hold your fire…"

Once the Type 97s have siezed their barrage, the girl continues by asking "… Wardaddy, Konstantin! How are things on your side?"

Collier's voice can be heard replying "We're engaging 1 T-34 and 2 IS-2…"

Then, a extremely loud explosion can be heard from Don's side that slightly startled Miho.

Then, as the sound died down, Don's voice can be heard again "…correction, only 2 IS-2s… god damn gerry pretty boy is a natural with that 88mm…"

Konstantin's voice then can be heard, speaking in Japanese "No offense… miss Nishizumi but assigning us two with these Chihatan newbies is not a very good move"

Don quickly spoke into the radio "Jesus Konstantin, could you try NOT to give them friendly advices the same way you talk to me? Not everyone can stand your harsh tongue ya know?"

Miho seems to understand as she said "It…It's ok Wardaddy… uh… what's wrong with the Chihatan members on your sector mister Konstantin?"

The German young man answered "Well, 2 of them attempting to get out of the defensive line as they yell… "Bazaiiii" … I managed to stop one of them, the other one got eliminated…"

Miho awkwardly replied "Oh, well… the girls from Chihatan can be quite…over enthusiastic from times to times…"

Konstantin quickly replied "Bravery is not the same as foolishness, miss"

As Konstantin hangs up, Don spoke to Miho "You eh… have to forgive him… he's not the kind of people who…ehh… good with softening the blow…"

Miho, not only not upset, can be heard replying "It's ok… he just cares about his teammates"

Don awkwardly reply "…Whatever you say princess"

As he hangs up, Don take a look through his binocular again to find the entire Pravda's team have arrived, with all their might and glory roaring among their engines.

Konstantin and Don's tank both shot at the incoming opponents team before the start turning their vehicles and prepare to retreat.

The HE shell from the Tiger II eliminated 2 T-34s as its explosion engulf a quarter of the advancing Pravda's team while the Sherman's shell blew the left track off of a IS-2, disabling it.

The young first grader girl from the Chihatan still staring at the incoming wave, her attire consists of a traditional WWII Japanese armored Division uniform, complete with a hat. The young girl sport an old twin horseshoe crab tails, one of Japan's popular hairstyle during WWII and a pair of big, round glasses. Her body was as small as Katyusha despite the age differences.

She look at the damaged Type 97 belong to her teammate, still smoking before she yelled "I… I can't let Senpai's sacrifice gone to waste…"

As she said so, the girls from the eliminated Chi-Ha have just exited their vehicle safte and sound, they then wave at the first grader as they shouted "Good luckkk! We'll rooting for ya!" before running toward a safe spot to wait for the pickup vehicle.

The girl doesn't even seems to noticed it as she continues "…I can't let their loss gone to waste… I SHALL GO WITH YOU SENPAISS!" before she order the driver to steps on the gas.

But just before the Chi-Ha can move, the black Tiger II quickly appears behind it, blocking a shell from Katyusha's tank before firing a standard shell back at the group, however it only bounces off of the surface of one of the T-34s.

The Tiger II then starts pushing the Chi-ha back while the latter tries it best to push back, only to be pulled back by the Sherman, with a chain attached to its back and to the front hull of the Chi-ha, acting as a lease.

The young girl then shouted "LET ME GO!I WON'T LIVE DOWN THIS SHAME!"

Konstantin pops the hatch as he said with an irritated tone "Listen Pipsqueak, you don't wanna live down this shame? Stop being an idiot and use your HEAD to help us win!"

Don also pops out of the hatch, despite the barrage from the Pravda and said "As rude as his comments was, he's right missy"

The moment he said so, Katyusha's cute voice can be heard echoing in the background "HEREEEEEE~~~~~~~~ KATYUSHAA!" before another round from her T-34 bounces off of Konstantin's Tiger II.

The girl bit her lips as she silently said "I..I understand…"

With that, she allowed the Sherman to tow her Chi-ha behind it, followed by the Konstantin's behemoth hunk of metal.

…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"You sure took your sweet time Katyusha… lady Darjeerling's tea've gone cold" said one of the girls from the St. Gloriana's group down in the shallow sand dune.

Katyusha snaps back at her through the radio "Ey Gimme a break would ya? Nobody told me that black KV-2 and the Sherman was guarding the back of the defensive line"

The petite girl then asked "… Uhh.. Nonna, who's piloting that Black Tiger II anyway?"

Nonna, who was still firing at the escaping Sherman, Tiger II and the Type 97 spoke calmly "Ooarai's new transferred students from Berlin, Germany… Konstantin Von Stauffenberg, Gunner/ Commander.. Leon Gunther, Loader… and Johanna Von Stauffenberg, Driver, also Konstantin's biological younger sister… Official records shows that Konstantin and Don's schools have a long history of rivalry… 10 recorded matches over 3 years, including exhibition games… both schools have equal losses and wins…"

Katyusha shrugs "So? nothing remarkable… difference is this time they fought on the same side"

Then, a girl, who seems to be a westerner pops out from the turret hatch of her T-34, she have a light blonde, kind of curly hairstyle that have been partially slicked backward and a set of light blue eyes. She look at their escapees as she spoke, in Russian " _That Tiger II combined with his skills is no laughing matter…"_

Nonna then replied, in fluent Russian " _Yes,and with him on the same side with miss Miho and mister Collier, we cannot let our guard down, not even for a second…"_

The blonde Russian girl then replied " _So…what's the plan miss Nonna?"_

Nonna replied " _As of now, stay vigilant, flank miss Miho's flag tank, and observe the Tiger II, at this point we still don't truly know what his crew are capable of…"_

Katyusha's voice can be heard shouting into their radios "EY, Nonna, Klara, speak JAPANESE!"

Right at that moment, back on Miho's position, a shell suddenly bounces off of her tank's hull, startled the group.

As the girl look toward the shot's direction, she saw a squad of Crusader tanks from the St. Gloriana, whom was known for their speed speeding toward her posistion as they showers her with shells.

Miho quickly spoke into the radio "Everyone, pull out, we'll head toward the urban area, Anzu, Caesar, we'll split them up and took them out seperately…"

Then, as the Ooarai's girls groups tries their best to retreat from the and Pravda's grip, allowing Darjeerling's flag tank, which is also her own Churchill and the other to escape aswell.

…

Meanwhile, Don's Sherman, Konstantin's Tiger II and the petite, fiesty Chihatan girl's Type 97 was still being chased by the Pravda, but Katyusha, Nonna and Klara's tanks seems to have separated from the pursuing's formation.

It wasn't long before the trio were out of the grassy terrain and reaches the rendevous point in a warehouses area. Konstantin pops the turret hatch and look through his binocular to see the StuG and the Porsche Tiger I peeking out from behind one of the warehouses just up the road they were heading.

The russian young man then spoke into the radio "miss Anzu, we're bringing the meats to you guys…"

Right then, Johanna steps on the pedal harder and shift the gear.

As she does so, Don can see smoke being spew out of the two air exhausts at the back of the Tiger II like two flamethrowers, followed by a somewhat spine chilling roar from,what seems to be the Tiger II engine block.

Then, Don and the Chihatan girl can see sparks began to fly out from the Tiger II's tracks as it began to rotates faster and faster, causing the vehicle to pick up some noticeble speed, even enabled it to quickly keep up, and eventually passing the Sherman in just seconds.

Grady seems really impressed as he said "Hooooowee…. Pretty boy must have spend a fortune on that petrol engine and tracks heh? At that speed and it's weight, that big boy's tracks should have shattered into bits by now… man I swear these things MIGHT be aunthentic WWII relics… but they sureee don't operate like one… "

Don said as he climbs out to the 50 cal. "Meh, we all know that… ever seen a Sherman that can drift or go pass it's top speed limit and can be drive like a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo before the war ended decades ago?"

As Don pulls the charging handle on the Browning and open fire at the Pravda's pursuers, Gordo said to Grady inside the cockpit as he drives "Ohh man,remember how we got a bunch of so-called tank history buffs sending us emails, preaching 'bout "Oooooo how unrealistic, a Tiger can't do this, a Sherman can't do that, a Tiger I couldn't do a 180 degree power slide turn"? "

Grady replied as he loads another round into the cannon "That's society for ya' Gord, 50 years ago, none of us even heard of Sensha-do, 45 years ago, people was questioning the "moral standard" of giving schoolgirls in Japan tanks to drive around and shoot each other without harming anyone, 30 years ago, the first tournament was held ,turning Sensha-do into a tremendous part of Japanese's culture and traditions, opening doors for WWII tanks restorations, development, tuning and upgrade line of business, 20 years ago, Germany began teaching Sensha-do, then the States, and then,slowly, the rest of Europe…heck I bet they even do so in Saudi Arabia… then, yaddah yaddah yaddah, after THAT many years, there are still people who telling us how all of this are unrealistic and unethical… as if all of us doesn't notices it… fucking critics and their old world realism…trying to apply them in the age when WWII tanks are equipped with a futuristic top secret ceramic composite armor layer that can prevent total penetration which can harm and kill the pilots…"

Norman, with his Machine persona activated blankly said as he look through the sight "Gee… you sure knows a lot for a redneck"

Grady smirked as he replied "You know if you said that when you were in this crew for less than a year, I'd have punch you in the face by now"

Norman didn't replied as he steps on the trigger, sending a shell right onto a T-34's armor surface, causing it to bounces and landed right on an IS-2's cannon behind it, tearing the gun apart,thus eliminate the IS-2.

As the trio reaches the StuG and the Hetzer, Johanna steps on the brake and steer the vehicle, causing it to do a sharp turn stop and parked right in front of the StuG and the Hetzer before turning its _Agony Dispenser_ toward the pursuing T-34s and release a shell right at the group while acting as a shield for the two tanks behind it.

Without a second wasted, Konstantin adjust the sight on to the approaching T-34 and pull the trigger, sending another shell out from the cannon and landed on another T-34, eliminating it, the young man then spoke into the Radio "We'll keep them occupied here Wardaddy, you and lil miss fiesty-four-eyes go and help Commander Miho"

As Don's Sherman and the four eyes girl's Type 97 rolls off further into the urban area, Don replied "Just don't try and hunt them all down by yer' self you hear? They ain't my old team"

Konstantin replied "And what makes you think I wouldn't do that?" before he fired another shell at the Pravda's squad, eliminating yet another T-34.

…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Iron Princess, they got us too" said one of the girls from the Chihatan academy through the radio.

Saori akwardly replied as she said "Gee… gotta give those girls credits for their bravery but… doing that Banzai charge isn't exactly a good tactic… actually it's never were a good tactic"

Miho then spoke through the radio "Wardaddy, Konstantin what's your posistions?" as her Panzer IV was still being chased by the Crusaders and Katyusha's T-34, Klara's T-34 and Nonna's IS-2.

Don's voice then can be heard "On your left.."

Miho the look at her left to see that her tank have just passes by Don's Sherman, which was parked inside an alleyway and the four eyes girl's Type 97 parked in an alleyway just one house in front of where Don's Sherman would be.

The moment Miho's tank went pass both of them, Don shouted into his radio "NOW!"

Then, the Type 97 quickly back up, out to the street, blocking the pursuing tanks.

The moment the first tank, which was a T-34 stopped right in front of the Sherman's cannon with its side armor fully exposed, Norman steps the trigger, quickly eliminate it.

Then, the Sherman roll out of the alleyway a bit and aim its cannon at a Crusader before firing again, eliminating the latter aswell.

Of course the whole group have begin return fire at the Sherman and the Type 97,prompting Don to spoke into his radio "Four-eyes Type 97, regroup with the Pink Bunny team and the Hall Monitors near the theater, Nekota, Your team and us will assist Iron Princess" as his Sherman and the four eyes girls Type 97 quickly back into the alleyways and roll off, leaving the remaining Crusaders and T-34s trying to push the eliminated tanks out of the way to get through.

…

At the same time, back at Konstantin's Tiger II, Anzu's Hetzer and Erwin's StuG's sector, the trio was looking at a squad of eliminated T-34s, with Erwin's voice can be heard through the radio "Now THAT'S how you use a Tiger II, good work newcomer"

Konstantin replied "Look, you girls should regroup with Commander Nishizumi, my guesses are Darjeerling's Churchill and the other Pravda's tanks are hot on her tail right now…"

Erwin then replied "Andddd what are you gonna do?"

Konstantin replied with a confident smile on his face "I'm gonna hunt me some St. Gloriana tanks… can't never stand their tea-sipping, I'm-a-duchess attitutes…"

Erwin then said "So I take it that you've faced them before?"

Konstantin replied "Once, during our first playoff with Japan and the States… I let them win on purpose, since facing off against Collier is the only reason I volunteered to participate…" before his Tiger II roll off.

Once it's out of sight, Erwin the said through the radio "Is he for real? Who'd do things like that? Beside… it's not like St. Gloriana's full of irritating people…"

Anzu replied as their tanks rolls away "Well… at least he have a eh… paticular goal"

Then, Caesar's voice can be heard through the radio "Wa…wait, Shouldn't we go with him or something? Tiger II or a Mosquito Tank, he can't just go against the entire St. Gloriana, not to mention their Pravda's backup"

Anzu replied quite confidently "Oh I'm sure he'll be fine… he's Don's longest rival remember? Beside…If he got eliminated, we still have Miho and Collier…"

…

Then, the scene shows Miho's Panzer IV, The Type-3 Chi-nu, the StuG, the Porsche Tiger I, the Hetzer, the Type 89, the Don's Sherman and the Renault B1 Bis have just reached a beachead that were decorated with tank traps, making it look quite similar to Omaha beach as they pursuing Darjeerling's Chruchill, aka the St. Gloriana flag tank and a couple of T-34, including Katyusha's own T-34.

As they roll pass a fishing shack, the Pravda's KV-2 slowly emerges from the sea and on to sandy surface on land.

The B1, the Tiger I and the Type 89 quickly stopped as they saw the KV-2's cannon,with a big piece of kelp hanging on it started to move and points at their position, with Sodoko shouting "LOOKOUT! GoDzilla is charging it's LASARRR!"

Then, a massive 152mm HE shell flew out from the KV-2's barrel and heading right at the group of Ooarai's tanks, but instead of landing near them, it landed right into a Music Store and exploded, completely leveled the building.

As the audiences saw the music store being destroyed, a young man in the crowd stood up and shout "YISSSSSSSS!" before he turns to another young man sitting next to him and continue "IN YO FACE!"

The young man next to him then said "Aw jeez, why the heck is it always YOUR house that got blown to smitherine?"

Back to the KV-2's crew who was trying their best to reload the cannon as fast as possible but the Ooarai's tanks have decided to run away after their first initial shots failed to penetrate the KV-2 's thick armor.

The KV-2 then turns its cannon and fire another HE shell at the escaping Ooarai's tank, only for it to hit a Hobby store and leveled it upon impact aswell.

Right then, the Sherman rotate it's cannon back at the behemoth and open fire, eliminating the latter with one single well placed direct hit while the Sherman still hot on its carterpillar tracks. As he does so, he can hear the girls from the Pink Bunny team's voice through the radio "Uhh mister Collier, we eh, by we I mean us and the Type 97 you sent for us… kinda got eliminated by the Crusader's squad and we… SAKI WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT THAT BUTTERFLY?"

Don then said "Don't worry girls, it wasn't exactly a fair fight between you and them anyway…"

Before Don can say anything further, The four eyes girl from the Chihatan's voice can be heard through the radio "Wait, one of the Crusaders have just been eliminated…Oh another one… Holy smoke Another one… I can't even see who's doing tha…WOOAAHHHH"

Don seems to recognize this pattern of events as he spoke into the radio "That's the mighty Tiger II, in its natural habitat lil missy… you girl just stay put and wait for extraction kay? Something tells me the other Pravda tanks are gonna get a surprise of their life…"

Right at that moment, a shell from Nonna's IS-2 who have just regroup with Katyusha immedietaly took out the Type 89, causing it to flip over upon impact.

Miho then spoke into the radio "Keep it together everyone, I'll go after the Churchill, Anzu, Erwin…"

The moment she reaches that part of her sentence, Erwin's StuG got shot in the side hull by Katyusha's T-34 and Nonna's IS-2, knocking the vehicle over and eliminated it as a result.

Anzu's Hetzer have finally got a clear shot at Darjeerling's Churchil's rear armor, with Momo at the other end of the barrel, smiling as she said excitingly "YISSS! My First KILL!" before she pull the trigger.

As the shell from the Hetzer was just feets away from colliding with the Churchill, one of the Crusader from the squad that encountered Don's Sherman and the Type 97 near the alleyways, with noticeble damages on its hull suddenly flew out from the large walkway above the beach and took the shot for Darjeerling, thus getting itself eliminated in as a result.

The Pravda and St. Gloriana tanks then went up the large walkway above the sandy terrain, behind a line of hotel cabins in order to shield themselves from the Ooarai's fires, with Momo's voice can be heard on the radio screaming "GOD DAMMIT!".

Darjeerling pick up her radio and spoke "Rosehip, are you girls ok?"

The girl named Rosehip, with a short, dark shade of pink hairstyle pick up her radio and answered "Yes milady, you need to eliminate miss Miho's flag tank fast… That Tiger II… it took out every single one of us, one by one… including our backup from the Pravda… his skills is NOT to be underestimated"

Darjeerling nodded "I understand, you girls've done a great job"

The ace of St. Gloriana then said "Miss Katyusha, could I… trouble you for a small favor?"

…

Back to Miho's group, whom have just managed to get her Panzer up to the walkway above, leaving the Sherman and the Tiger I below. The Renault B1 and the Type 3 Chi-nu also attempted to make the climb up the ramp, but both was shot down by Nonna's IS-2.

As Nonna have just done eliminating the two Ooarai's tanks, a shell landed right on the side of her IS-2, eliminating it.

The girl pops the hatch of her vehicle to see the Black Tiger II roll by, at top speed.

The young man the spoke into the radio "Don, where the heck are you?"

Don's voice can be heard replying "Uhhh we're kinda stuck down here,bud"

Without a second wasted, Konstantin replied "Say no more…"

He then said to Miho "Commander Nishizumi, full revserse and stay back, I'll han…"

Miho's voice can be heard replying "It's ok, we've got her"

As she said so, Konstantin can see Miho's Panzer fired at shot straight at Darjeerling's Churchill.

At the same time, Konstantin quickly adjust his aim and look right at the smoke from the explosion created by the Panzer IV, however, he readjust the center dot slightly to the left before pulling the trigger, sending a shell right at the smoke curtain.

The moment the 88mm shell exited his Tiger II's cannon, Konstantin can see another shell coming right out of the smoke and ram right into the Panzer IV's track, just one second before his shell collided with its target.

Everyone was silent as they wait for the smoke to clear out, while Konstantin just lean away from the cannon's sight and said "Well, that's unfortunate…"

The moment he finished his sentence, the smoke finally cleared, revealing 3 white flags, one on the Panzer IV, for being shot at by the Churchill, one on Katyusha's T-34 for taking the shot from the Panzer to save the Chruchill, and finally, one white flag on the Churchill for being shot at by Konstantin's Tiger II.

Then, Chouno Ami's voice can be heard "Both team's Flag Tanks have been eliminated, however, the Ooarai's flag tank was eliminated first, by 1 second, thus, the winner of this year's playoff is… St. Gloriana and Pravda Academies"

Darjeerling slowly took a sip from her cup of tea while letting out a short sighs or relief as she said "I have to say girls, I was sweating…"

Meanwhile, as the girls from Ooarai's team exit their tanks with disappointment on their faces, so did the boys.

Konstantin open the turret hatch, climbs out and sat on the barrel of his cannon as he said in German " _Heh… just one second late… if only…"_

He was frozen in mid sentence as he saw Nekota the girl with the extra long blonde hair that partially cover a bit of her face and a pair of big round bottle cap-like glasses concealing her eyes,who have just climbs out of her Type 3 Chi- Nu as she stretching in a rather boyish manner.

At that moment, everything in Konstantin's eyes suddenly becomes slow motion as he observe Nekota jumps off of her tank, fixing her cat ears hairband and crack her neck with a tint of red on his face as his jaw slowly drop.

As all of this was happening, Gunther was waving his hand in front of Konstantin's face but he remain unrespondsive, causing the Loader to said in German " _uhh… Kommandant? You ok there?"_

Konstantin slowly spoke in German in reply " _Such… elegance and grace…"_ as he look at Nekota doing some push-ups on the sandy beach while she waits for the extraction and towing vehicle.

Leon then asks Konstantin's sister in German " _What's with him?"_

Johanna smiles as she replied in German " _Nothing you can understand Leon…"_

Meanwhile, back at Don's Sherman, he was looking at Konstantin's lovestruck expression from the binocular, then turn their gaze toward the direction he was looking at, then back to him, then back to Nekota, the back to him before the Fury team commander just laughed out loud, confusing and startled his teammates.

…

End of Chapter 1


	2. New Ally, New Threats Pt2

_**Girls und Fury the Motion Picture**_

 _ **Chapter 2: New Ally, New Threats Pt2**_

 _ **An hour after the Playoff, at the Oorarai's local Sauna and Bathhouse…**_

All of the girls from both compound teams have just exited the saunas and hot-water pools with towels around their body, and some, on their head, they were all talking to each other about various things.

As Miho was talking to Katyusha, she suddenly saw Don, who have just exited the boys side of the bathouse,with his pants and boots on and his shirt, along with his Winter Parka in his hand. The young man practically exposed his upper torso to the girls as he stretches and said to himself "Ughhh… how in the world can anyone stand that hot-ass water anyway?"

The girls then can hear Norman's voice from inside the boys's side of the bathouse "Uhhh Don, Leon is looking at me funny…"

Don replied "Well if you stop talking, anyone would have mistook you for a girl with a boyish haircut So I wouldn't be surprised! Just keep talking, he'll look away…Or better yet, sing YMCA"

Norman's voice then replied "Man you can be a jerk sometimes you know?"

Don only chuckles as a reply.

As he turns his back toward the girls, they all slightly startled when they saw the horrific burn scar that covered his entire back, a "gift" from when he saved Asano's life 2 and a half years ago.

Don then turns his head to see the girls all staring at his back before he awkwardly said "Uhhh… hey guys"

There was no respond from the girls as their eyes still glued to his scar, prompting the young man to spoke again "…What, something's on my back?"

He the paused a moment before he said "Oh great, did Grady slap that "Miho's boyfriend" sign on my back again?"

Miho's cheeks quickly turn red as she heard the term "Miho's boyfriend" before she quickly replied "OH, no, no mister Collier, we're just ehhh…"

Katyusha then took over "We saw a big ass mosquito with butterfly wings on yer' back, it flew away just now"

Don seems surprised as he said "What? Really?"

Katyusha then said "Yep"

Don then said "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're lying…"

Katyusha gulped in return.

However, Don suddenly approaches her, then once again pinching her cheek playfully as he said "Oh but who cares, you can get away with MURDER with such a cute face!"

Katyusha then blushes as she yelled "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT WHENEVER WE MEET?"

The young then said "Anyway, I eh…I gotta get some air… and some grub, I could eat a freaking Megalodon after all that…" as he put his tank top, shirt and his Parka back on before walking out.

Once he's out of earshot, Katyusha then said "Wowee, what did he do? BBQing with a flamethrower?"

Miho slightly shift her eyes down for a bit before she said "Oh, it's… you see…"

As Miho was telling the girls how did Don got the scar on his back, the young man was outside, sitting on the barrel of his Sherman's cannon while noming on a Sandwich as he stares into the sunset, right next to Konstantin, who was also sitting on the cannon of his Tiger II.

The young German smiled as he saw Don and said in German " _You know, its not really that bad here… the people are nice… there are more trees than loud,rumbling factories, and the food is just as good as my Father said it was…"_

Don then replied, in German " _Don't forget about Nekota…"_

Konstantin replied, looking a bit confused " _Pardon?"_

Don then look at his former longtime adversary with a "You-like-krabby-patty-don't-you-squidward" expression on his face and cooed " _Ohh you know, that girl with the cat ear hairband who spend time punching sandbags as much as she spend times playing World of Tanks, you were gawking at her the whoolllee time up until we arrived at this bathouse…"_

Right then, Konstantin loses his usual calm demeanor and replaced it with a panicked look and a blush on his face as he said " _Wha…What are you talking about?I-I-I-I Just.. I just curious about her…odd choice of fashion is all"_

Don scoffed " _Oh c'mon, I've been fighting you longer than anyone back in the States, I should be able to know a thing or two about you… You've never lay your eyes one any girl for more than 2 seconds from the moment I've met you and now you expect me to…"_

Konstantin then cuts him off " _Ok Ok… nothing gets by you as always… she was such a… unique, beautiful young woman, the way she spoke…"_

Don blankly said " _You mean "nyaa" at the end of every sentences?"_

Konstantin then replied " _Yes… it's sound so… sensual in my ears, and the way she walks"_

Don cuts him off " _You mean like how I walk when I'm out of money?"_

Konstantin the continues " _And her… divine, graceful hair…swifling in the winds…"_

Don once again cuts him off " _And in front of her face…"_

Konstantin then said " _Everything about her is just… perfect"_

Don then dash his eyes up and down at the young man in front of him awkwardly before he said, in Japanese "You know the only thing that scares me about you as of this moment… is your standards in beauty"

Konstantin smiled in return and spoke in Japanese "Did you ask her out yet?"

Don seems to understand what Konstantin means up front as he shook his head and said "We're still in high school for god's sake, that can wait…"

Konstantin shrugs as he continues "…Anyway, I want to share something with you…"

Don then look at him curiously.

Konstantin then continued "… It's about MEXT… while you guys were relaxing in there, I went with my Father to discuss and finalize my transfer and confirm his marriage to my new step-mom with the authorities, I took a walk around their… establishment and I come across a man with glasses and a dark blue suit, you know, that typical "I'm-a-nerd-with-a-Kristen Stewart-expression-who-loves-pushing-up-my-glasses-to-make-myself-look-cool" aura just glowing around him?... So, I… intentionally listen to his conversation with a girl from our team…"

Don then said "Oh you mean Anzu, she's the Student Coucil's president… so that's why I heard they calling her name on the PA system earlier…"

Konstantin then continue "…That's what I wanted to tell you… that slimy weasel is not to be trusted… I hate to burst your bubbles but… I think the safety of your school,my new school might be in danger once more…"

Don wasn't pleased to hear those words as a frown can be visibly seen on his face as he bit his lips.

Then he suddenly asked "Wait… "once more"? how did you kno…"

Konstantin replied "I'd like to know my allies just as much as I want to know my enemies…"

Don then said "Should I… tell the girls about this?"

Konstantin shook his head and said with a somber voice "Don't… something tells me they'll find out about it really soon…"

…

 _ **A while later, in front of the Ooarai's school gate…**_

The girls was dumbstruck as they saw the gate, being sealed with numerous yellow tapes with the term "KEEP OUT" printed on them.

As Momo banging on the gate shouting "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" the girls was chattering to each other about the sudden turn of event.

Konstantin and Don's teams seems to have fully informed about the current situation as they just look at the gate with a displeased look on their faces.

Then, they all heard an much older male voice, with a somewhat calm yet sinister tone in it came up behind them "You're gonna get in troubles if you keep doing that"

They all turned to see a man with the exact same appearance that Konstantin have described, short, neatly combed hair, a pair of thick retangular glasses, a dark blue suit and a cold, blank expression on his face.

He then pushes his glass before he said "Explain.." before he steps away, revealing Anzu, standing behind him.

The girl then spoke "The school…will be closed tomorrow…"

Miho was shocked as she heard this, the girl then asked "But…But I though we…"

Anzu then said "…It seems, MEXT's agreements about us winning the National wasn't a…"

Suddenly they heard Konstantin's voice "…a Cleaarrr AGREEMENT?" as he walks right toward the man and grab his collar, startling everyone.

Before the suited man can say anything, Konstantin then said "… "Sorry, I've done everything I can" is that what you said to her with that fucking arrogant smirk on your face…in that dimly lit office that only suited for a bloodsucking CON-artist, HMM? Using loop holes in the constitution to con highschool students into a merry-goose-chase to get yourself some credit then continue to ROB them afterward…"

As Konstantin was doing his little speech, Hana seems worried as she said "Mister Collier, shouldn't we stop him? He.. might press charges"

Don then said "Knowing his father's social status… that four eyes prick won't be able to lay a hand on him…"

As Hana still unsure of what Don meant by that, she heard Konstantin continue "… And if any of US were to rersist, you'll have everyone's family fired from their job on this Carier? You fucking tyrant piece of …"

Before he even finish his sentence, Konstantin swung his fist and ram it right onto the man's face, smashes his glasses as a result before letting go of the suited man.

Not stopping there, Konstantin then took out a money clip from his trenchoat's pocket, took out a couple of 100 yens bills and threw it on the ground, next to the downed man and said "buy yourself a new pair of glasses heh?cause you and I are gonna meet again reaal soon…" before he spit on the bills.

The girls was truly terrified at his actions, as a couple of them actually trembles and hide behind each others, Don seems to have decided that Konstantin had enough "Fun" as he approaches the angry young man, put one hand on his shoulder and said "Okkk Johann Pesci, calmmm down, I don't think yer' dad can get you outta trouble if you kill him here…"

Don then look at the downed man and said "Look, I'm sorry for his actions, he just… really love this place…and what's in it you know?" as he pop his eye brow at Konstantin, hinting that he's refering to Nekota.

The young man then look at Gordo and Norman as he said "Could you two help him get up?"

His two teammates shrugs as they both gently help the man up, wipe the dust off of his clothes and check his face injury before Gordo said "Okkk mister MEXT guy, just a small bruise, let's go… I'll call a cab for ya… I mean, your jaw's dislocated anyway…"

Once the three were out of sight, Konstantin finally calm down as he asked "So… what now?"

Anzu sighs "Well, for the time being, we'll just have to accept that we need to leave the Carrier tomorrow, so go home,or your apartment if you live in one and pack your belongings… we'll meet at the dock at 7AM tomorrow…"

Anzu then look at Momo, who was crying uncontrollably as she continue "And…MEXT will be repossessing all of your tanks… save for mister Collier and mister Konstantin's tanks due to the fact they're private properties… I'll… I'll think of something, trust me on this…"

Now, not only Momo, but even the Hall Monitors triplets are crying.

Konstantin then look at the gate before he said to Don "My Father will have their heads for this… I will have their heads for this…"

Don, who seems to have heard this line from Konstantin before, smiles as he whispered "Awwww, wait til' I tell Nekota how much you wanted to save her school to be able to see her prettttteee face everyday…she'll fall for ya for sure…" with a playful tone.

Konstantin look away as he grunted "I just couldn't stand lawyer-looking piece of SHIT like him is all…"

…

 _ **Later that night…**_

After Miho finished applying the duct tape onto the last of her packages, she just sat down on her empty apartment room and look out the balcony as she said "I can't believe it… tomorrow, we won't be on the Ooarai Carrier anymore… and there might not be a Ooarai Academy anymore…"

Then, her phone rang. The girl pick it up and read the text message from Saori that reads " **Prez told us to come to the school tonight to help packing the clubs stuffs and to receive a surprise, we're waiting ^-^ "**

…

 _ **A couple of minutes later…**_

"Heyyy, Commander, took yer's sweet times huh?" said Konstantin as he, Leon and Johanna was helping the girls from the Gymnastic team, where Nekota's a part of carrying all of the props out front.

Miho seems glad to see all of her friends gathered in front of the schoolyard, with Sodoko holding on to the school's sign while one of her sidekick carries a crowbar,which was obviously used to pry the sign off.

Then, Miho can see the Pink Bunny team chasing after the school's pet bunnies as they hop around frantically.

She can also see Erwin, Caesar and the girls from the volleyball club stood in front of their tanks as the bow their heads and thank the vehicles for their services.

Then, she saw Saori, Rezei and Hana running toward her,waving their hands.

Miho then said "Everyone…"

Saori then said "Yea, we were actually planning to sleep here for the night"

Rezei then said, with her arms hugging a baby blue colored pillow "I… find it easier to sleep here"

Saori rolls her eyes as she replied "Oh please, you can even sleep like a cat in a cardboard box…and you did it last month remember?"

As Miho smiles at her friends, she saw Don and his team, who was carrying out a hugh stack of reports, forms and databooks of all kind, presumably helping the student council to clean their office up, but the council trio are nowhere to be found among the crowd.

The girl then take a long look at her school building with a sad look on her face before a loud rumbling engine noise from above caught everyone's attention.

As they all lift their heads and take a look, they saw a massive C5- Super Galaxy transport plane, with the texts that reads " **Saunders Airlift Division"** quickly landed on the main road, which turns out to be the Carrier's landing path just outside the school gate.

While Yukari drool all over the plane, the girls quickly run toward it as they saw the front nose open up, then a ramp being extended.

In just seconds after the ramp touches the ground, Anzu, Yuzu, Momo along with Kay, Naomi and Arisa walks out and wave at them.

…

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH" shouted Yukari and the girls from the Pink Bunny team as they hugged both Kay and Anzu.

Kay then said "I tell ya, that wasn't right of the MEXT to do things like that, SO, I feel that we need to do something to help while you guys figure this out"

Yuzu then said "It was Anzu's idea that I should apply this form, saying that we've lost our tanks, thus making them official lost causes"

Momo then said "THEN, the Saunders can store and keep our tanks safe from those jerks claws"

Anzu then pat Momo's shoulder as she said "Now now Momo, no need for harsh words, anyway guys, let's hurry up and load up our mobile homes"

…

After the girls waves goodbye at the C5 as it flew away, with their tanks safe and sound inside the cargo bay, they turned to Anzu who spoke "Alright guys, get some shut eyes… we got a… big day tomorrow…"

…

 _ **The next morning…**_

Everyone was standing in front of the Carrier at the dock, taking one last look at it before it depart to its would-likely-be its final destination.

Don and Konstantin's team was standing in front of their tanks, Don seems be quite down about the ordeal, while Konstantin remain nonchalant about it, couldn't blame him since he've just attended the school only for one day before it got decommissioned.

The Ooarai girls was trying their best to held back their tears. However, the moment they heard the departure honk from the vehicle most of them just burst out in tears.

Then, as the craft began to move, Don and Konstantin's team do a traditional military salute with their hands on their forehead.

The girls from the Pink Bunny team then began to run after the Carrier and wave their hands until they reaches the end of the dock.

Saori was also trying to held back her tears as she said "It's… even sadder than having to broke up with my boyfriend…"

Rezei blankly replied "…That is if we're speaking hypothecally"

Then, the girls all entered the bus while the boys entered their Tanks, however, Konstantin said to his sister in German " _Hey, why don't you ride with the girls?_ _You're gonna be studying with them from now on, starts making friends"_

Johanna shyly replied " _But…I…"_

Konstantin then said " _Hey c'mon… Collier really likes them…and you know how good his eye for people is.."_

Johanna then look at her brother before she reluctantly walk toward Miho as she was about to enter the bus and said, shyly in Japanese "Miss…Nishizumi… can..can I sit with… with you?"

Miho gave her a warm smiles as she replied "Of course Johanna, c'mon" before she gently grab Johanna's hand and drag her toward her seats, right next to Hana and Saori's seats.

Just moments later, As the buses began to roll, Konstantin jumps into the driver seat and follows them, along with Don's Sherman.

End of chapter 2

…


	3. Meet the Parents

_**Girls und Fury The Motion Picture**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Meet the parents**_

 _ **Japan's mainland, Ooarai's temporary dormitary…**_

"Eyyy It's actually look really nice…" said Don as he pop the turret hatch and take a look at the place.

It was a rather rustic, tradional Japanese school,now been modified slightly into the Ooarai's students apartment. The place,while far from being a high-end Carrier with air conditioners and other conviniences aside from electricity, does however offer a cozy,rustic air all around, is close to a lake, with a campground just outside, and most of all,a wonderful view from the windows from being close to nature.

Konstantin blankly reply as his Tiger II rolls just behind the Sherman "It's… kind of a dump"

Don then turn to him and said "Well for one thing, people like me couldn't get things like this back in the States that's for sure… Try and enjoy it would you?"

…

Once the students have all settled in, they all gathered near the river campsite while Yukari and Grady was cooking what seems to be a big pot of stew, comprised of various type of vegetables, beans, saussages and hams, fresh from a pile of newly opened cans of SPAM.

Hana seems quite surprise to see Grady, cooking with Yukari as he wore a apron with an English texts that reads " _ **You drive an F1 McLaren? That's cute"**_ , it didn't take long for her to gave in curiosity and asked "Mister Grady, I didn't …know you can cook"

The young man just took a sip from his big stirring spoon before he replied "Sure can… I learn it back in the States, when the whole class abandoned us in the woods on one of our fieldtrip to Borneo, I whipped up something called " _Jungle goo",_ from some ants, spiders, centipedes, weird looking, pulsing rasberries, some mushrooms I found near a bear's skeleton,some mustard and water from our backpack… taste like the Thursday's sloppy joes surprise the lunch lady made in our old school…actually it's the exact same taste…anyway first you need to cut…"

As Grady keep on with his little survival cuisine instruction, Saori lean toward Miho and whispered "Who in the right mind would let their students take a fieldtrip in the Jungle of Borneo? I've never been there but what they say about in the books scares the makeup outta me"

Miho then replied "I'm more concern about how could someone do that to their own classmates…"

As she said so, Miho turns and look at Don and Konstantin, standing in front of two large trees, with two target paper attached to it. Both young men was loading their sidearms with rubber pellets. With Don inserts the pellets into his M1917 Revolver while Konstantin was inserting 6 rubber pellets into the magazine of his Luger P08 and slaps it in.

The two boys then raises their modified sidearms and open fired on the targets, in front of a small audience, include Konstantin and Don's crew, the girls from the Mechanic teams and the girls from the Pink Bunny team.

Miho then turns around to see Johanna, now in the Ooarai's uniform, with the red scarf still around her neck.

Saori then said "Ohhh mah gad you look sooo CUTE in our uniform!" with her eyes shine bright.

The shy German girl curl her feet together as she replied "Oh… than…thank you…miss Saori"

Hana then tap the grassy ground next to her and smiles "C'mon sit down"

As Johann shyly does so, Miho then said "I… we're really sorry that all of this happen on your first day transfering here…"

Johanna replied "Oh, no it's…it's ok, I really like it here… it's so… different from the private academy in Berlin…"

Saori seems impressed as she said "Woah, a private academy, man your dad must be LOADED!"

Before Johanna can reply, Yukari loudly said "Okkkkk guys! DINNER TIMEE!" as she and Grady carry the big,steamy pot over to the campsite, running at top speed.

Miho then stood up, gently grab Johanna's hand and said "C'mon, I'm starving" as she lead the girl and follow the two school's chefs.

At the tables, while the others, especially Gordo was eating their ration, Miho seems a bit concern as she look at Johanna, who barely touches her bowl before asking "You're not feeling well Johanna?"

The blonde girl startled as she fidgets "Oh, no…I…I was just… I've never have dinner…in amosphere like this…before…"

Miho tilt her head "Oh?"

Johanna continues "… it's so… different… at home, only me,my brother and father have dinner together…in a very big..big room… we sat… so far away from each other and barely speak a word…"

As she said so, Don and Konstantin can be seen in the background, shooting each other with rubber pellets as they both jumps and yelped from being hit.

Saori who seems to have heard what she said, lean over and said "Gee… what's the point of having a castle for a house if it's like a ghost town heh?"

Johanna just smiles in return as she slowly scoop a piece of ham from her bowl and put it in her mouth.

Just seconds after she chew it, her eyes suddenly lit up as she took a second scoop, and another, and another before she look at Miho and said "It's… it's delicious!"

Saori awkwardly replied "Really? That whole pot barely worth 50 in US Dollars"

Johanna seems a bit more open as she replied "It doesn't matter… I really like it" before she emptied her bowl.

The girl then pick the bowl up, went over to Yukari and asked "Can…Can I have another?" in front of a surprised crowd, including her brother.

As they does so, once again, the whole Ooarai's student body was startled as they saw the C5- Super Galaxy that belong to the Saunders flew right past them with it's cargo bay door slowly opening.

The wing swept that follows blew an empty pot right into Grady's face,knocking him out instantly. Right then, Gordo smoothly grab Grady's bowl and move it to his side while the young was still .

The C5 then manuveur itself just above a nearby bridge's underpass before it release the its cargo, which was the Ooarai's tanks, still in tip top condition. Each of them were placed on a metal platform, with parachutes attached to the back of their hulls, acting as a "brake".

The Ooarai girls were cheering as they saw each tanks slide out of the plane and landed safely on the underpass.

Miho and the girls then can hear Kay's voice through the C5's speaker "Alrighttt, Kay said, Kay delivered, you girls better keep pratciticing ya'll hear? We all looking forward to the day our schools can face-off once more!" before it blew off.

Nekota and her crew actually jumped and slide down the underpass in excitement to retrieve their Type 3 Chi-nu, while the other girls safely make their way down through the streets.

Anzu seems really glad as she said to Miho "A'ight… we got our mobile home back… all that's left is to…"

Konstantin quickly cuts her off "… take this to the authorities? I doubt they'll be able to do much…"

Anzu pouted as she replied "Hey it's not like you know…"

The German young man cuts her off once more "BUT, my father should be able to… persuade them…"

Momo seems a bit irritated as she said "Would you stop mentioning your father for once?"

Konstantin didn't seems to notice her comment as he took out his Motorola flip-phone, dial some numbers and hold it to his ears.

As he turns away and took a couple of steps away from Anzu he spoke "…Father? Ye…Yes, we're doing fine, yes… Johanna really likes it here… that's all that matter to me… anyway, listen, are you free later this evening? Yes… yes, I have something to discuss with you regarding our school's current preditcament and MEXT's invovlment…I see…great, I'll be there… goodbye…"

As the young man hang up the phone he said to Anzu "You're going to meet with Miss Chouno about the matter tomorrow, correct?"

Anzu nodded in return.

The young man the continue "Good, then I'll be accompanying you…"

Before Anzu can say anything, Konstantin turns and said "Let's leave it at that heh? Now if you will excuse me, I need to see my father" before he walks toward the Tiger II, jumps into the driver seat alone and drove off.

Yuzu, Anzu and Momo can only stood there and watch as the Tiger II disappeared from their sightm until Don's voice startled them "That's Konstantin for ya…"

Anzu the said "Huh?"

Don then said "… He's… never really was a helping, nor very predictable type of guy… but the moment something that is important to or belong to his sister, or anyone he considered an ally is being threaten… he won't stop at nothing to dispose of that threat, Well, basically he's asking his dad to help but still… he did not hesistate to throw in his and…his dad's helping hand… you girls just got your odd boosted…"

That got Anzu curious as she said "All this… "my father" talk… who's his father anyway?"

Don shrugs as he sat down on the grass "Never met the man, all I know…directly from Stauffenberg is that his father suppose to be some sort of… how do I put it?Among The Crème du la crème layer of the worldwide Sensha-do organization… the man himself used to be a Tank driver … won't even surprise me if that Tiger II was his dad's old tank… Anyway, now he's overseering his own WWII prototypes tanks restoration and…development company while taking care of… various worldwide politics stuffs that have anything to do with Sensha-do… money, power,connection, he got them all…"

The young man then pat Anzu's shoulder and said "Look, me and the boys don't know much about the rules and laws here, so we'll have to sit this one out… trust him would you?"

Anzu then smiles sadly "Kinda bummed out to feel useless for once heh?"

Don just smiles in return as the four of them look at the girls driving their tanks back into the dorm's front yard.

…

 _ **A bit later, at a nearby café…**_

"Hello Father…" said Konstantin as he sat down in front of a middle aged man, around 48-52, who was wearing an all black suit over a black mandarin collar dress shirt. His facial structure however does not resemble Konstantin nor Johanna at all.

Konstantin's father then took a sip from his coffee cup and asked "I know…this must be hard times for you,son…"

Konstantin, with a stern look on his face replied "Father, please… I've told you over the phone, as long as Johanna likes it… I will try my best to fit in…"

The older man then briefly flash a proud smile on his face as he asked "So, on to the matter then… tell me what happened…"

…

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Prez… have you came up with any idea yet? You'll have to meet miss Chouno in about two hour from now" said Momo as she stood in front of Anzu, who seems quite calm as she leaned against her spinning chair and eating her favorite snack.

Anzu then said "Relax Momo… rushing or fretting at this time wouldn't be much useful… anyhow, we need to keep the girls and boys's spirit up, just keep doing what we've always do everyday when we were still on the Carrier, aight?"

Momo nodded as she walks into the next room, right toward the PA system room and slam her right cheek and both of her palms on the glass as she shouted at Sodoko and her sidekicks, who was sleeping next to each other "EY! What the hell are you three think you're doing? You should've been doing rollcall of everyone HALF and hour ago!"

Sodoko slowly woke up with a burnout and irritated face as she grunted "Ughh… give us a break would ya? The school is no more…why the heck should we uphold the rules?"

Momo snaps back "BECAUSE I'M ORDERING YOU THREE STOOGES TO DO SO!NOW GET UP!OR IT'S THREE WEEK TOILET DUTY WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSHES YA HEARD?"

Sodoko then yawn as she reaches for the mic and said "Everyonneeee~~~, yard~~~~, Now~~~~"

The scene then show everyone, including the boys's team gathered in front of the main building, with Rezei still holding her pillow as she said "This is inhumane… 6AM rollcall after the school is gone? Ughhhhh"

Miho then look around a bit before she saw Don's crew, with Norman wearing his baby blue Pajama, with a pair of pink fuzzy slippers while holding a toothbrush in his hand, while Grady wore what seems to be a white longjohns on his body and a sleeping cap on his head, both looking quite dazed. Don and the rest of the crew seems to have woke up long before the two, seeing that they all wore their tanker uniform.

Then, the Hall monitors trio slowly drag themselves toward the crowd, until eventually standing in front of them.

As Sodoko rubs her eyes, Rezei said "Gee Midoriko, you looked like crap"

Sodoko replied "yea yea yea…and It's Sodoko…"

She then look at the crowd once more before she said "Alrightt… I'll be taking roll… I see more than 10 of you here… good, rollcall done…dismiss" before the trio walks away tiredly.

Saori seems worried as she said to Miho "Jeez… they're really down about this…"

Miho sadly said "It couldn't be helped…"

The girl then suddenly seems to remember something as she said "Oh that's right… I gotta stop by my house…"

The moment she said so, Don quickly raises his hand and said "I'll take ya…I gotta go buy some groceries anyway"

Right then, everyone can hear Grady singing "Don and Miho sittin' in a tank K. I. S. S. I. N. G"

Of course Grady's joke made Miho and a couple of the girls, including Johanna blushes and prompted Don to slap him upside his head.

…

As the Sherman rolls along the street, Miho was looking out of the hatch as she said "You know.. it feel… kinda strange to be able to…sit in your tank cockpit for the first time mister Collier"

Don, who was driving, wearing his Winter Parka over white t-shirt smiles "I know I know, it's not the cleanest cockpit but…"

Miho quickly cuts him off "Oh no no no, I…I mean… I don't know… it's just… odd… to be sitting where you guys considered your home…in a good way"

Don chuckles "Seriously Princess… that was mighty corny"

Miho smiles back as a reply.

There was a brief silence between the two as Don pull his Sherman into a parking space in front of a mini mart, placed convienently by a gas station.

The moment he and Miho walks through the door, the man behind the cashier counter quickly said exictingly "EYYYYYYY! You're that funny American kid… Don Collier, and miss Miho Nishizumi! What brings you two Ooarai's aces here?"

Don smiles "Oh you know, Instant ramen, fried tofu ANDDDD Kit-Kat bars" as he took a shopping basket and starts taking the stuffs he was looking for before thrown them in the basket.

The man then chuckled "I tell ya, you two are nothing like those other schools aces…well, 'cept for the Saunders, those girls are like my daughter, always so energetic and cheerful"

Miho seems a bit curious as she asked "Oh? Did they shown our interviews already?"

The man replied gleefully "Sure did, the others aces talks like they're going for an Academy award for best Kristen Stewart's impression, you and all of your teams however…"

The man then only gave them as wide smiles and a warm look on his face as he nodded before he said "Pardon me for asking but… how long have two been going out?" as he receive the payment from Don.

Miho's cheek turns bright red as she and Don both said in perfect synchronization "NO, oh no we're… just… good friends…you know, partners"

The man then said "Well, a bit of a pity though, you two look so good together"

Don then said awkwardly "Can…can we go now?"

…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Uhhh are you really wearing that to the meeting?" asked Anzu as she look at Konstantin, who was wearing his black German Tanker uniform, with the officer cap, but instead of his leather trenchoat, the young man wore a M1928 black german officer cape,with its own collar that went all the way down to his kneecaps as the two walks toward a black Volkswagen Type 82 Kübelwagen with the top folded back and a spare tire placed on the hood.

Konstantin replied as he and Anzu hop on the vehicle, with him behind the wheel "Why not?"

Anzu shrugs "Good point"

She then look around the car before she whistled "Nice ride"

The young man smiles "It's my 12 birthday's present" as he insert the key and ignite the engine, checking the rearview mirrors before stepping on the gas.

As the car rolls down the road, Anzu asked "So… did you talk to your dad?"

Konstantin smiles "Yes, and he agreed to help right away… seems like he and MEXT doesn't have a… friendly relationship… he cringed the moment I mentioned the four eyes prick you talked to…he said he'll meet us soon…"

Konstantin then readjust his hat before he asked "Umm… prez… What does… Miss Nekota likes the most?"

Anzu's eyes wide open as she stares at the young man for a whole 10 seconds before a devious grin appears on her face as she cooed "Oooohhhhohohohohoho…. Nooooo, NEKOTA? THAT NEKOTA? OUR NEKOTA?" before she laughed out loud, it's obviously that Anzu already know what he meant just be that question alone.

Konstantin can only sighs in return as he whispered "Why did I even bothered?"

…

 _ **At the same time…**_

"Nice Neigborhood… well, since all I've seen since we started walking up this alleyway was manor, manor, manor and extra large manor…" said Don as he walking next to Miho,who was holding a gift bag through an alleway that was too small for a Tank to pass through.

Miho can only smiles awkwardly in reply.

It wasn't long before they reaches the Nishizumi's manor, as shown by the big sign on the gate.

Don then said "Welp, guess I'll wait outside…"

Miho sadly smiled "yes… It's for the best…"

As she said so, she heard a familiar voice from behind that said "Miho"

The two turn to see Maho and a cute Shiba Inu accompanying her. She look comepletly different in her casual clothes instead of her Kuroihime uniform.

Then, out of nowhere, Maho smiles as she said "Welcome home" as walks toward her younger sister, and gently hold both of her hands.

Don can't even seems to process what he've just saw as he said "Holy Helen of Troy are..are you…smiling? Dude you ok?"

Maho, still with that smiles on her face replied gently "Yes… I'm sure you'll get used to it soon… Come in…"

Don then smiles "Nah, I'll stay outside… your mom… or her maids'll probably think I'm some thief and calls the fuzz… not to mention I did disses her during the Nationals… Oh and uh, no hard feelings about that time we met in that café heh? I was just…"

Maho cuts him off "I know mister Collier… and I would insist that you come in…standing outside wouldn't help lower your chances of being mistakened as a thug though.." before she and Miho walks inside, hand in hand.

Don stood there for a moment before he said in disbelief "Holy shit did…did she…Did she just make a JOKE?" before he decided to walk inside aswell.

As the three walks among the green, bountiful garden of the Nishizumi House, Don said "hey uh… Miho, why don't you let me give that bag to your mother?"

Miho seems a bit panicked as she said "Oh… but…"

Don reaches out his hand and said "If she ask how I get in here, just say I climbed the wall…" to Maho.

Maho smiles gently at him before she nodded and said to Miho "Could you wait for me in your room?"

Miho reluctantly agrees and gave Maho her gift bag before heading off in a nervous manner, inside her own home.

Then, when only Maho and Don remains, she gave the gift bag to him and said "Mister Collier… I wanted to…ask something of you…"

Don tilted his head "Hm?"

Maho then look him dead in the eyes before she spoke, with a stern, serious look on her face "I can't always be there for her… as you can already see… so please… Take care of my sister while I'm not there…"

Don then awkwardly said "Wow… I though you were suppose to be some… heartless, brainwashed older heir to a eviilllll family type…"

Maho faintly smiles "As long as she's happy… you can think however you want about me…"

Don then awkwardly look away as he said "Well Gosh… I… I don't what to say… I think I'mma cry…"

Maho replied "Please don't"

Maho then turns around and signal him to follow her.

…

"Come in" said Shiho Nishizumi as she was going over some documents, sitting in her office.

As the door slide open, the woman's eyes slighty widened and her brows tense up a bit when she saw Don standing behind it, with the gift bag in his hand.

The woman said "Yo..You…"

Don then reluctantly bowed as he said "Mrs Nishizumi…" before walking toward her.

Before she can say anything, Don quickly spoke "Before you say anything, yes, Miho is here and she's spending some times catching up with Maho, please don't ruin it, and yes, she wanted to give this to you personally but I insist that I do…"

The man then gently placed the gift bag on her desk before pulling out two photos from his parka's pocket and place it on the desk aswell.

One of the pictures was taken after the National Finals, with Miho and her entire team, including Don,Asano and his team.

The second picture was an old one, with a much younger Shiho, holding a newborn Miho and a toddler aged Maho sitting next to her.

Shiho's eyes widened as she saw the second picture.

The young man then said "I asked if I can borrow that picture… She's… Look, I won't mince words here… I know you've already heard about the Ooarai's current predictament… and I came here today to ask you to help…"

Before Shiho can say anything, Don quickly continues "…I… I don't really know what she is to you at this point but… to her… You, and Maho are Everything… always was…and always will… rain or shine, rich or poor, War of Peace… Tanks or Planes… all she can offer you at this point.. is her unconditional love…and some sweet Mochi… sorry eh, we're kind of short on budget…"

Shiho was holding the second picture in her hands, gluing her eyes at it, without saying a single word.

Feeling like his work is done, Don the said "I…I'll be going" before walking out the door and slide it close behind him.

However, 3 seconds later, he slide the door open, walks in and gently take the picture from her hand and said "Oh excuse me, I need to give her back the picture… thank you…see ya" before walking out again.

As Don put the picture back into his pocket, the screen zoom into the picture in his hand, revealing two visible wet spots. Seems like what he said really did affect her afterall.

…

End of Chapter 3


	4. My other tank is bigger

_**Girls und Fury the Motion Picture**_

 _ **Chapter 4: My other tank is bigger**_

 _ **At one of the Sensha-do's association building…**_

"I truly understand the unfortunate situation the Ooarai's currently in right now…" said a middle aged man, bald, quite chubby and was wearing a traditional Japanese outfit as he gave Anzu, Chouno and Konstantin each a glass of soft drink.

The man then continue "…But once MEXT have decided on something, it will be difficult to get them to change it…"

Anzu, now with a serious look on her face replied "You mean… it won't be good for your image…"

The man doesn't seems to be proud of it as he replied "Yes…"

He then look at Konstantin and said "Nice cape"

The young German man blankly replied "Lemme ask you something… does MEXT's main goal is to..let's see if I got it right… to encourage the youth and furthering Sensha-do's positive influences?"

The man slowly nodded "Yes"

Konstantin the said "Then tell me what kind of encouragement those MEXT weasels are making by decomissioning a "nobody" school that have just fought their way to the Nationals finals and WON? Kinda like eliminating their favorite team's potential rival don't you think?"

The bald man seems a bit surprised as he said "Well… Yo…you can say so… I..I'm truly sorry son but… I'm alone can't do anything about this…"

Chouno then stood up and said "With all due respect sir, MEXT's recent actions does not represent Sensha-do nor what its stands for… surely YOU of all people must have see it…"

The man sighs and speaks with a somber voice "I… can't lie… I did notice… but like I said… I can't…"

His sentence was cut short when he heard Konstantin's father's voice at the door, speaking in Japanese that goes "When did you become such a spineless man?"

The bald man look up to see Konstantin's father, wearing his all black suit, standing right at the door, looking right back at him.

He seems to recognize the latter as he said "Lukas?"

Konstantin's father, whose nanme seems to be Lukas then said "Please, I'd prefer that we don't call each other by names…" as he walks in.

As Lukas walks around the man's office and look at all the images being nicely framed on the wall, he said "How long have we known each other, Director?"

The bald man look at Lukas for a moment before he answered "…30 years"

Lukas then said "You used to be such a couragous man who have no fears of standing up for what's right… what happened?"

The director didn't say anything as he lowered his head.

Lukas then said "You and I've been at MEXT's elitists throat for decades, how many time have we helped making things right for Sensha-do and it's followers? Regardless of their social status? And How many times have MEXT wrongfully chosen a team based solely on their assets, funding and social status while ignoring a less-known team with far more qualified qualities? We've been doing things like this together for more than 30 years and now I see you here, in this office… hiding from the fight for what's right? Have you forgot? Sensha-do was about the ART and the SKILLs, NOT how much money you have in your bank account, nor how many high-end tanks you have… I don't care how powerful MEXT have become now… MY Children's education and life is being threaten and manipulated by these bastards…and I will NOT just stand by and look…"

His speech seems to have instill something inside the Director as he slowly lifted his head and look Lukas right in the eyes.

Lukas then said "Now I'm asking you… Are you still the same man that I held with such high respect for all those years?"

Silence shrouded the whole office as the screen slowly zoom out.

…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Bo…Boko Museum?" said Don as he look at an old building, in a style of a fantasy castle with what seems to be a big statue of its mascot,a beaten up Teddie bear with bandages all over its body placed in the front.

Miho on the other hand seems to be very excited as her eyes shines bright as the stars while the girl exit the Sherman and walk right inside as she said "Oh my god I didn't know there's such a place like thiss!"

…

"DON'T GIVE UP BOKO! DON'T GIVE UP!" shouted Miho, as she stood right up from her seat as she and Don was watching what seems to be a Boko the beaten-up Bear stage show.

Don seems very confused as he look at the main Character, Boko the Bear being constantly beat up by the other charcters, which include two cats and a mouse throughout the entire performance as he said "God damn… this is like watching… the 10th Army of Italy being made by Disney…"

Then, at one point, when Boko asked the audience, which only consist of Don, Miho and a young girl, with sliver hair being tied into a twin tails and was wearing a rather expensive frilly dress with black and white stripped stocking "Everyone, Please give me strenght!"

At that moment, before Miho can stand up and cheer for Boko, the girl quickly shot up from her seat and shout "BOKO YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T GIVE UP!" just as loud as Miho was doing earlier, which startled both older high schoolers.

Don then lean next to Miho and whispered "Gotta give credits to the actors… there're like… you and her…. And me here and they still put on a dedicated performance… it this was in the States…somebody in the cast would have either just left or shot themselves by now…"

…

Then, After the show was over, Miho and Don was wandering around the Boko gift shop, with Miho skipping around with a bright grin on her face.

As she browse through the merchandises, which was Boko, in various costumes and sizes, she saw a small basket on a shelf, with only one single Boko doll left, this one have a rather paler fur color compare to the rest, with an addition of a horizontal scar on its belly.

There was an advertisement paper attached to the basket that reads " _Limited edition Undead Boko doll,ultra-rare, get it while it's hot"_

Miho seems really delighted as she said "Ooo, this is the last one, Luck must be on my side today" while reaching for the doll.

However, as her hand touches the doll's soft fur, Miho can see another hand,smaller than her own just reached out for the doll but was too late.

Miho turns to see the little girl that was cheering for Boko with her during the show, who shyly retracted her hand and look a way with a slight tint of red on her face.

Miho can see that the little girl wanted the doll, and going along with her rather angelic nature, Miho smiles at the girl and put the doll into her little palm and said "It's ok, you can have it, I can buy another one the next time I visting the Museum"

The girl's eyes suddenly lit up as she look at Miho before she look back at the Boko doll that was given to her before she shyly ran off.

Miho awkwardly said "Wow… she's pretty shy"

Don then said "Obviously a sign of a rich kid…anyway, let's head back… it's almost noon"

…

 _ **At the same time, MEXT's office building…**_

The Director, Anzu, Shiho, Lukas, Chouno and Konstantin can be seen sitting on a sofa inside of a rather large, roomy office, right in front of the glasses man whom Konstantin attacked on his first day being transferred to Ooarai, a visible swollen cheek can be seen where Konstantin punched him the other day got Shiho and Chouno's attention as the two look at him.

Shiho quickly asked "What happened to your face?"

The man then look at Konstantin, who smirk at him and slowly clenches his leather gloves-wearing fist, causing him to gulped and answered "It's nothing… I fell down the stairs.."

Lukas then asked Konstantin in German " _Did you do this?"_

Before Konstantin can answer, Lukas cuts him off in German " _Don't asnwer that, I'm proud of you"_

Shiho on the other hand said to the man with glasses "I see, please be careful in the future… Now, on to the matter… I've heard about MEXT's decision on decomissioning the Ooarai Carrier… AFTER, this school have just won the Nationals… would you care to explain to me why? As the new head of the Sensha-do Union this matter really preflexes me…"

The glasses man then said "Well… It's not exactly a qualified victory from a team with luck on their side…"

The moment he said that, Shiho slam her palm on the table, startling as she said "How DARE you say Sensha-do is based on luck?"

As she does so, Lukas said "mrs Nishizumi… I think it's best that I… work things out with this… weasel"

Of course, his comment made everyone in the room turns their eyes at him.

Nontheless Lukas then lean forward and said "Tell me… which school did you screwheads favored over the Ooarai THIS time?"

His straightforward question cast a tense air down on the whole room.

Lukas then continued "And don't act like you elitist don't know what I'm talking about… I've been through this same conversation with your predecessors… and I won't expect a different outcome from THIS conversation…"

The glasses man reluctantly look down as he muttered "…The…The Selection University"

Lukas seems to know the place as he flash a somewhat irritated smirk on his face before he said "Ah yes… the Shimada's favorite University… beating even Adults …or so I heard…You've got your eye on them for the Internationals 2 years from now am I right?"

Shiho got a bit tense as she heard the name Shimada from Lukas.

The german man then said "Tell you what weasel, We will fight that arrogant bunch…IF the Ooarai won…you have to reactivate the Ooarai's Carrier and reopen the school…"

Anzu then took out a piece of paper before she said "AND this time, you're gonna promise us, on this paper, WITH your signature"

Lukas then said "Once we've won… if you so much trying to pull any more tricks… just remember… I am NOT as merciful as my son…"

Chouno can only said "Wait, what?" as a reply.

…

Then, as Shiho was walking out of the building, she saw Lukas standing by the doorway. The man look at her as he said "I have to say I was surprised to see you in that office today… You were more of a warlord than a person of justice…"

Shiho look right at him before she said "Yes… maybe you're right… I am a warlord… but I'm also a mother… and as a mother, I will not stand by and watches my daughter's live being flipped over by the people representing MEXT…"

Lukas just chuckled lightly in return as he said "So presume you met that boy heh?"

Shiho didn't answer as she just walks out, leaving Lukas to look on as he chuckled lightly "I'll take that as a yes…"

…

 _ **An Hour later, back at Ooarai's temporary dorm…**_

"Jesus why the heck do you always have to push yourself like this Momo? You're not… ehh… nevermind I can't think of anyone that can be compared to you" said Grady as he help Momo pulling a cart filled with folded chairs and boxes.

Momo snaps back "BECAUSE ITS MY DUTY!" as she pulls the cart with him.

Grady then said "Well nobody ever say you have to do this alone"

Momo snarled at him "What do you want Grady?"

Grady shrugs as he keep on pulling "Helping? And to see you beautiful face?"

As he said so, the pile suddenly become unstable and quickly fall down upon the two,leaving the upper half of their torso and hands un buried.

Grady's smiles suddenly disappeared as he look at Momo, she was struggling not to cry, obviously all of that ordeal have affected her greatly, not to mention her sudden mood swings.

The young man then said "Seriously… you could've just… ask,I can't remember the last time I seen you… I don't know, actually relaxx for once since our Sherman pulls into Ooarai…"

Momo sniffs as she look back at him "Why are you saying these things to me? Really…"

Grady roll his eyes and said "Because I thought it might be a good pickup line… but I truly mean what I said… Miho's the one with the biggest burden on her shoulders but you don't see her trying to do everything herself.. but this isn't about Miho…"

Grady then put his hand on her hand and said "This is about you… your face look ugly when you cry…and I mean UGLY… it doesn't suit you at all… I'm not joking…" as he look right into her eyes.

Momo's cheeks began to blush slowly as she stares right back at him.

However, before anything development can happen, Momo heard Anzu's voice at the gate saying "Am I interrupting something?"

The monocle wearing girl swung her head right at the gate to see Anzu who was looking at her and Grady with a smile,a long with Konstantin, who have just got out of his Kubelwagen.

Not a second wasted, Momo break free from the pile and run right toward Anzu as she yelled "PREZZZZZ YOU'RE BACCCKKKK!" with tears of happiness streaming down her eyes.

Grady seems a bit disappointed as he mutters with a smile "You really hate me don't you Cupid?"

…

"Attention everyone! Attention everyone! We have an important announcement from the president, please…" said Yuzu's voice through the PA system.

Her speech was interrupted when Grady's voice can be heard mimicking the alarm siren back in WWII to alert people of inminent Bombardment.

Then, as the student awkwardly look at the speakers in their room that all connected to the PA room, Momo's voice can be heard "GRADY WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" followed by a loud thud.

Then, Yuzu's voice can be heard again "…Everyone please head to the auditorium, thank you"

As Leon and Johanna heard that, the tall young man slam his fist together and said in German " _Finally!"_

Johanna,who was putting on her red scarf in front of a mirror, after she took a brief sniff from its rather rough cotton fabric for some reason speaks in German " _I wonder if mister Collier would notices if I cut my hair short…"_

At the same time, Nekota and her crew was working out in the yard, with Nekota herself lifting a 20kg weight as they heard the announcement. Nekota suddenly threw the weight away effortlessly, as if it was just a toy made from mere plastic while shouting "IT'ssssss GO TIME!" . In the background, Gordo's voice can be heard shouting "OWWWW MY BUNION!" after a loud thud was heard due to the weight Nekota threw away landing on the ground, and the young man's foot.

Once again, at the same time, Reizei was using a pickled cucumber to lure Midoriko and her sidekicks, who now seems to act like three cute little rabbits as they follows the cumcumber on Rezei's hand right toward the Auditorium.

…

"SAY WHAT? THE SELECTION UNIVERSITY TEAM?" Shouted Momo as she heard Anzu's annoucement.

The president then said "Yes… MEXT have officialy agreed…for real this time that if we can beat the Selection University team… they will immedietaly reactivate the Ooarai Carrier…"

As the girls chatters with each other about what they've heard, Anzu then continues "…But this time… it's an Annihilation match"

Everyone seems confused while Miho seems to recognize this type of Sensha-do match, as being shown from the worried expression on her face.

Anzu then said "… Meaning the winning team have to eliminate ALL of the opponent's team's tanks… However… this a… certain problem we're facing.."

After a brief pause Anzu then said "Will the Commander or each teams please meet me in my office? The rest can dismiss… Oh and uh, don't miss dinner, Grady's cooking something he called "Gut buster 2000"…"

The moment she said so, a loud explosion can be heard near the cooking area, then, the girls saw Grady walks into the Auditorium, with soot and ashes all over his body and a burning chef hat and a bended soupling spoon In his hand as he said proudly "Dinner's ReadY!"

…

 _ **Student's coucil President office…**_

"50…50 Tanks? That… that's overkill..." said Miho as she read the info on the Selection Unversity team.

Anzu then said "I know… our tanks, with both Konstantin and Don combine makes it 10… it is overkill…"

Konstantin gritted his teeth "I should have known that four eyes scumbag would pull something like this… changing the rules to make sure his favorite team will win.. Hmph… wouldn't even surprise me if those University jerks cheats aswell…"

Miho, who was still silent as she read through the article before she noticed the picture of their Commander.

Her eyes widened as she recognize the girl they met in the Boko museum

Don, who have also notices it, points his finger at the picture and said "heyyy…ain't that the little.."

Miho nodded as a reply as she said "Yes… She looks too young to be a University student"

Anzu, who have heard Miho's comment quickly said "Oh that's Alice Shimada… the genius heir of the Shimada Family… word is the Nishizumi and the Shimada have been rivals for a while now… her intellect helped her skips grades like our rabbits when they saw a bowl of carrots in front of 'em"

Momo, who seems extremely woried said "Prez… there's gotta be another way… How can we beat THAT? They beaten the adults team… not to mention they got 50 tanks, all of high-end quality"

Konstantin replied "The only reason why the adult teams loses is due to their arrogance… and It won't surprise me of those University nerds have a massive ego of their own… that COULD be our first key to victory…"

Don shrugs "Yea…that and a LOT more tanks… 10 againts 50 is like… trying to blow up a tank with a pistol…"

Anzu rubs her chin as she said "We still have an entire week to prepare for the match… I'll see what I can do…"

Konstantin suddenly stood up, bust out his phone and said "You do that… I think I can get us some… sizable help from my Father aswell…" before he walks out of the office.

As the group still dicussing more about the match and it's new rules, Konstantin was standing in the hallway, with his phone next to his ears.

It took a couple of second for the person on the other side to pick up. The young man quickly said "Father? Yes it's me… yes, we've already informed the others about the match… yes… yes I know… 10 against 50 is obviously not a fair fight… I know… I know… Listen, Have you eh… finished your project on… That Thing?... Oh? You did? Great…great, You read my mind father… How soon can you ship it here? We still have a week left… 2 days minimum? Splendid, Thank you father… I'll see you at the match…"

He then hang up, put the phone back into his pocket and said to himself "Let's see if you University jerks can still keep that smug on your face once you saw what I've got in store for ya…"

…

 _ **Two days later…**_

Konstantin, still wearing his officer cape and his father can be seen standing in front of a massive landing Carrier, as big as the Ooarai's own Carrier with the emblem of Lukas's company on the hull.

As the ramp on the Carrier's nose began to open slowly, Lukas said to his son in German _"I gotta hand it to the restoration and the development teams… I though this titan of a tank would be a far more difficult project to complete… is it still abide to the rules?"_

Konstantin folds his arms under his cape as he replied, in German _"Sure does… they say "must have tracks,movable, at least one rotatable turret on top AND an open hatch…never said anything about size…armor thickness…or firepower… by the way, you actually got a whole Carrier just to get it all the way here?"_

Lukas shrugs " _Yes we do, we can't exactly use a plane…or submarine for this one…anyhow… this should be a good field test for the big girl…"_

Then as the ramp completely opened, while the scene doesn't shown what's inside, a big smile can be seen on Konstantin's face as he said " _Welcome to Japan…"_

…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Can Tanks bounce on water pt 1

_**Final Chapter: Can Tanks bounce on water? Part 1**_

 _ **Ooarai's Temporary Dorm, the night before the match…**_

"Uh Prez…. What's with that Morse Code machine?" asked Momo as she watches Anzu putting the gadget on the desk in her office.

Anzu smiles as she said "I said I'll get us some help… and I will…"

Momo then look at Grady, who was helping Anzu wiring the device before she asked "And what's HE doing here?"

Anzu replied "Do I look like someone who knows how to installing things like this?"

Momo was taken aback as she slightly look away.

Her weird behaviors quickly caught Anzu's attention, the president then raised one of her brows and said "Sayy… what's with you today Momo? You've seen Grady talking with me many times before but you've never acted like… Ooohhohohohohohoooo… Ohhhohohohohooo, Oh mah gad…. Are you… jealous? Are my little Momo jealous to see mister Grady with another girl?" with a devious grin.

Momo's face instantly gone red as she shouted panickingly "WHA…WH…Ho…NO! I am NOT jealous! You…" before she storm out.

Once she's out of the room, Anzu turns to Grady and asked "Gotta give it to you Grady, Momo isn't the… type of person that can be affected by those soggy, corny romance things"

There was no answer from Grady however.

Meanwhile, at the dorm's backyard, Miho was wearing her Pajamas and holding a Boko teddie bear plushie in her hand as she stares into the sky silently.

Then, a familiar voice from behind startled her that goes "We need you to be fully rested for tomorrow, Commander"

Miho turned to see Don, wearing a white T-shirt along with his cargo pants and boots approaches her from behind.

Miho then said "Oh… I… Couldn't sleep"

Don smiles "Me too… damn 10 cups of coffee dare"

The young man then stood right next to her as he said "You worried?"

Miho look at him and smiles warmly "Would it help?"

Don seems impressed as he said "You watched that movie?"

Miho nodded "Yes… I… I really liked it… not the politics but…rather the storyline"

Don chuckles "I thought not many of you guys actually watches or like American movies…the world…and most of the internet seems to hates us remember?"

Miho then said "I still don't understand why would they… they've never been there…or meet the people who lives there… how could they say such things? Or… believe such things without confirming it themselves?"

Don once again seems very impressed and surprise as he said "Gee, you sure knows a lot about stuffs like that huh"

Miho fidgeting "Oh, my mother does…watch the news a lot… I kinda just… pick up on them subconciously,I … I guess…"

Then, there was an awkward silent between the two before Don said "Hey uh…"

Miho turns to him "Yes?"

The young man blushes as he said "I was wondering that ehhh…"

Miho's eyes lit up, her cheeks slowly turns red as she quickly understand what's going on. The girl then slowly flash as warm smiles on her lips before she reaches for his hand and grab it as she said shyly "Here's…Here's my answer"

Don don't even know what to say next as the two just stood there awkwardly, hand in hand for a whole minute before Don said "Ju…Just don't do any of those… cheesy couple thingies ok?"

Miho giggled "Of…Of course not… I hate it too…" as she look away shyly.

Unknown to the two lovebirds, Saori, Hana, Yukari and pretty much everyone, including Don and Konstantin's team was spying on them, each with their own fake bushes, with the exception of Johanna, who was hiding under a cardboard box.

…

 _ **The next day, 4 hours before the match begin…**_

The crowd was chattering silently among themselves as they observing the massive Screen. Shiho Nishizumi, Lukas Von Stauffenberg and Alice's Mother, mrs Shimada can be seen sitting next to each other on the highest row of the audiences seats.

Miho then can be seen walking toward Alice, her opponent for the match with a worried look on her face.

Once the two was just feets from each other, with Miho looking at Alice and the entire University team behind her. She was startled by Chouno when she said "Alright then, The match between Ooarai and the Selection University begins NOW!, contestants, bo…"

Just before she can finish her sentence, Maho's voice can be heard through a bullhorn from afar "HOLD UP!"

As everyone within earshot turn and look, they saw the Kuroihime's tanks, the Saunders, the St Gloriana's, Duce Anchovy's high speed Tankette, a BT-42 from an unknown benefactor and the Chihatan's all Chi-ha tank army rolling into the grassland.

Once all of the tanks stopped, the girls from each school got out of their vehicles, and to Miho's surprise, they're all wearing Ooarai's uniform.

Maho and Erika quickly walk toward miss Chouno, hold out a transfer paper with all the appropriate stamps on it and said "We're the new transferred students to Ooarai and we wishes to join the match, here is the authentic paperwork with all the signature of all departments of educations on it as you can see"

Then, the three girls who was piloting the BT-42, One with a long, off-black hair, wearing a baby blue bucket hat and a rather calm expression on her face, one with a slim build, dark ginger color hair that was being tied into a twin tails and one with a light blonde hair approaches Miho, The girl with the light blonde hair shook Miho's hand and said "Miss Nishizumi, we're the transferees from Keizoku, we met during your playoff a few days ago"

Miho seems to recognize them as she said "Oh, I remebered, you guys refused to participate, why?"

The blonde girl awkwardly replied "Oh that…"

The girl with the bucket hat then smiles "We… have our reasons, but now we shall give it our all to assist you in anyway we can, that, you have my word on."

Miho's eyes then began to waters as she said "Thank you" as she look at the rest and wave at them with a big smiles on her face.

Miss Chouno then said "Uhh, is this… Ok with you miss Shimada?"

Alice seems quite calm, and emotionless, unlike her shy and enthusiastic behavior back at the Boko museum as she nodded slowly and said "It's fine, we'll beat them all…"

Chouno then declare "Alright! Both teams back to your side of the battlefield, the match will begin in 1 hour"

…

Back at the Ooarai's team briefing tent, all of the Commander of each school have all gathered at a wooden table with the map of the battlefield placed on it, along with some snacks.

"So, in conclusion our best bet agaisnt them is to use the Divine and Conquer tactic, so far we know that the University have a Centurion MKI and several Pershing tanks, but I suspect that they have far more advance tanks among their arsenal so please be careful and don't hesistate to retreat if you got overpowered, we're still outnumbered as you can see…" said Miho as she was sittng next to Maho.

Konstantin, who was still wearing the cape raises his hand and said "I wouldn't say outnumbered Commander Nishizumi"

Miho seems curious as she replied "Wha… what do you mean?"

Konstantin then said "You'll find out soon enough…"

He then turns to the commander of the Chihatan and asked "Say… could I… "borrow" about 20 of your eh… brave~~~ soldiers?"

The long haired Chihatan Commander tilts her head and said "What for?"

The young man replied "Like I said, You'll find out soon enough…"

Miho nodded at Nishi and said "Don trusted him, so do I"

The Chihatan Commander nodded reluctantly in return.

Konstantin then said to her "splendid, now if you'll excuse me and miss Nishi, I'm gonna go over something with her and her teammates…" before standing up and head out with Nishi.

Don, who seems to begin to understand what's going on as a smile began to appears on his face as he said "Never though I've live to see That Thing in action…"

The whole tent seems confused as they all look at him.

Don then look back at them and said "Seriously? Doesn't it sounds a remotely familiar to you guys?"

The girls stay silent.

Don shrugs as he said "Oh well,guess it have to be a surprise then, look Princess, I say keep Konstantin out of the operation for now, I'll inform him of the plan later on through radio…"

Miho still doesn't quite understand what's going on as she awkwardly nodded at him out of trust and said "I understand… now, about our formations…"

Miho then look at Anchovy and said "Our and Azio team will go together to scout the area first"

She then look at Maho and said "Big si…I mean miss Maho, your team will take posistion on the hills and provide covering fire for the Pravda, it's imperative that we split them into smaller groups before taking them on"

Maho strongly nodded "Understood"

Don then raises his hand and said "I'll go with Kay's team… it's… kinda nice to roll with a bunch of Shermans for once"

Miho nodded "Agreed"

As she said so, Kay quickly wrap her arm around Don's shoulder and flash a big smile at the young man.

Right then, Nishi walk back into the tent, with a astounded look on her face as she sat down.

Miho quickly asked "So, what did mister Konstantin have in mind for your teammates?"

Nishi just look back at Miho and said "Something really long, big and hard…I have never seen such… majestic sight like that ever since I know how to drive a tank…"

Although that clearly a description of whatever the tank Konstantin mentioned during the briefing, some of the girls actually take it the wrong way as a blush can be seen on Erika, Miho, and surprisingly, Darjeerling's face, while Don was trying to hold back his laughter by covering his mouth with one hand.

Right then, Anchovy raises her hand and said "Say, is it lunchtime yet? I'd KILL for some Pasta right about now"

…

 _ **Ooarai vs Selection University, 20 minutes after battle commence…**_

"Ok, is everyone ready?" asked Miho through the radio as her Panzer IV, along with Anchovy's Tankette, accompanied by the StuG, the Hetzer, Porsche Tiger I and the rest of the Ooarai's tank rolls toward a grassy hill up ahead.

Everyone quickly replied "All set here Commander" through their radios, prompting Miho to continue "And mister Konstantin, you will be staying the line for now?"

Konstantin's voice then replied "Correct,you and the girls need to stay stealthy for now, I have a pretty good view of the grassland from where I stood, do NOT engage unless you can take any of them out with one attempt Commander,something about their over-the-top arrogant worries me…"

Miho replied "Understood, we'll inform you further later on…"

She then said through the radio again "Wardaddy, everything's clear on your position?"

Don's voice can be heard replying "So far… it's too damn quiet for a 50 tanks battalion…"

Then, Maho's voice can be heard through the radio "Maho here, everything's clear on our sector, Katyusha have just finished taking up position"

Miho then replied "Be careful big..I mean Maho, they'll surely go after your team and Pravda's first…"

Maho's voice replied "Got it…we'll secure an exit route just to be sure aswell"

Then, Nishi's voice can be heard as the scene show her 5 tanks squad rolling at a steady speed through the forrest "Nishi here, No sight of enemies from our sector we'll.."

Her sentence was cut short when a shell flew pass her Chi-Ha and landed right onto the right hull of a Chi-ha behind her and exploded, eliminating it upon impact.

Nishi quickly got back into the cockpit and said "CONTACT! We found them Commander"

Miho then said "Pershing?"

Nishi replied "Yes Ma'am! 6 of them, behind the tree lines,they…"

Her sentence was interrupted by an explosion before it can be heard again "…They took out another Chi-Ha!"

Miho quickly replied "Full retreat! The Chi-Has are no match for the Pershing at long range, rendevouz with Don and Kay's team then…"

Once he said so, Don's voice can be heard through the radio "We got contact over too Princess, around 4 Pershings, they've been hiding behind the trees"

As he said so, the scene shown Don hanging up the radio and climb out of the hatch and man the .50 cal. As he pull the charging handle back to chamber the rounds, the young man then shouted at Kay, who was peeking her head out from her Sherman as shells after shells bounces off of its hull "Move the regular Shermans behind the trees lines, then set up your Sherman Jumbos in the front to shield them" before he open fire at the Pershings.

Kay nodded as she grab the radio and shout "A'ight girls, you heard him! Move behind the trees and return fire"

The blonde then said "Naomi, you too,we can't afford to lose that 7-pounder this early"

Naomi, who was struggling to keep her sight steady due to the constant shaking of the shells bounces off of her Sherman Firefly's side armor replied "Gimme a second Commander"

Then, she took a deep breath before she steps on the trigger, sending an HE shell at the Pershings. The projectile landed on the front armor of one of the Pershings and took out its cannon as a result,thus eliminating it.

The moment that happen, a shell blew Naomi's tracks to bit but didn't eliminate her vehicle.

The remaining Pershings then suddenly retreat while being showered with shells from the Shermans, leaving the team a bit confused with Arisa saying "Uhhh… what now?"

Kay then pops out from her hatch and said "Just stay here for the moment…I don't think pursuing them is a good idea…"

The blonde then look at Naomi, who was inspecting the damage on her Firefly's track and asked "Can it be fix?"

Naomi shrugs "It can…but it's gonna take some time, luckily for us we brought along some spare parts…"

Kay nodded and said "A'ight! We'll set up a post here, girls, get some braches and leafs… we need some camoflauge"

Don then climbs down from the .50 Cal and said "I'll go find some bushes… just park the tanks further into the treelines and place as much bushes, branches in front and around them as you can, inform Miho and the others about this aswell ok? We might have… That Thing under our sleeves but we cannot let them know that we do… just keep fighting like an outnumbered team for now, I'm sure Konstantin'll show his ace in the hole when the time is right…" before he walks off.

…

Meanwhile, Anchovy and Pepperoni was observing the hills ahead with their binoculars before she said into the radio "Seriously, still nothing… what, they have cloaking technology or something?"

Miho's voice replied "I know… that hill is a pretty good vantage point, surely a team of their level would've known better to take it already…"

Anchovy then said as her Tankette began to roll down the hill "Oh well, we'll scouts further up those hill just to be sure, if things goes well, we'll got ourselves a vantage point without having to fire a single shot"

Miho's voice replied "Understood, we'll follow behind, just be careful ok?"

Anchovy rolls her eyes before answering "Yeah right, like they can actually hit my lighting fast Tankette"

Then, as the Tankette just reaches the top of the hill, the crew switches the engines off and got out.

The Anzio trio then duck below the grass and look through their binoculars again, and what in front of them was an entire defense line composed of Pershing tanks.

Anchovy then said "Well…curse me and my big mouth…"

The girl then went back into the Tankette, put it in reverse and roll back down the hill, away from the Pershing's sight as she spoke into the radio "Uhhh… we eh… we're gonna need a bigger team…or…or a bigger tank… there's like… 10 of them down there"

Miho quickly replied "Did they spot you guys?"

Anchovy replied "Dunno… they probably did…"

Miho took a couple of seconds before she replied "Let's assume that they did… why didn't they attack? Are they not suppose to? Or… are they guarding something?"

Anchovy then said "Well, we ain't gonna risk it and find out…"

Miho then took a marker pen from her pocket and draw an X on the position they spotted the defense line on the mini map and wrote " _Possible high level threat"_ next to it before she spoke into the radio "Alright everyone, our current team is not enough to breakthrough that defense line, we're still being outnumbered so reckless assaults are not reccomended…"

Ceasar's voice then can be heard "So…what now Princess?"

Miho then said "Fall back for now…we need some new plan, rendevouz with Don's team at their post aswell, Nishi's group might have already got there already…I just hope she's ok, her teammates… can be a bit… dangerously reckless…"

…

Meanwhile,on the hilltops, the Pravda and the Kuroihime tanks have formed a flower petals formation. Katyusha's voice can be heard as she pops out from her T-34's turret hatch "Look alive girls, we got incoming bogeys…"

Maho then look through her binocular to see the same Pershings that fled from the woods earlier after their brief surprise attack on Don and Kay's team.

Maho then said "4 Pershings… something's not tight here… a frontal assault on a flower petals formation is mostly a suicide attempt…"

Katyusha confidently replied "Oh c'mon, compare to them, our tanks can still handle any ambushes they might throw at us..."

The petite blonde then yell "Nonna! LIGHT 'EM U…"

Her sentence was interrupted when a massive shell fell from the sky and landed right in the middle of the formation and exploded.

The immense shockwave sent two of Kuroihime's Panthers flying and flipped them over, thus eliminating them as a result.

Katyusha pop back out of the turret hatch again as she said "Ok, I'm pretty sure that's NOT an ambush they've just threw at us…"

Maho then said "No time to be a smart-ass Kat, we still have 4 Pershings incoming" as her Tiger I and Erika's Tiger II fires two shells at the Pershings, eliminating one of them as a result.

Then, another shell landed near them, despite being a near miss and didn't took out any of their tanks, the shockwave broke up their formation.

Maho then said "We can't stay here…"

Katyusha still seems pretty confident as she said "Ohhh yes we can…" before she turns toward the Pershings and shouted "YOU WANNA THROW BOMBS AT THE MIGHTY KATYUSHA HEH YA NERDS? GO AHEAD!"

However, Nonna's voice replies to her through the radio "Kat, she's right, it's too dangerous for all of us, we should fall back for now"

Katyusha pouted as she said "Jeeez, what side are you on anyway?"

Nonna then smiles "Your side… and in order for you and our teammates to be safe, we should fall back…"

The petite blonde huffed as she get back into the cockpit while her T-34 quickly follows Maho, Nonna and the others as the rain began to pour down upon the field.

However, they were met by 3 more Pershings who have joined the pursuit as they chased the Pravda and Kuroihime's squad into a narrow mountain passage.

As the two teams manuveuring through the dangerously slippery, water drenched path and avoiding the mysterious bombardment from the University Team, Klara spoke through the radio in russian " _Miss Nonna, they're specifically targeting Commander Katyusha… the bombardment mostly fell near her position…"_

Nonna replied " _I noticed… they trying to cut the head off of the snake of each team…in any case until we got off this narrow road, we're practically sitting ducks…"_

Klara then said " _That's why I suggest that I'll be acting as a bait"_

Nonna quickly protest " _Klara, that's not…"_

Klara cuts her off " _It's ok miss Nonna, I can buy Commander Katyusha a couple of seconds"_

Nonna was silent for a moment before she replied " _Then let me help you buy more than those few seconds…"_

As she said so, both Nonna and Klara's tanks turn around and charge toward the pursuing Pershings.

Katyusha was obviously surprised as she said "Hey! Nonna, Klara! WHAT the HELL are You two doing?"

Klara then replied, in fluent Japanese "Ensure your safety Commander, please hurry and make your way off this moutain pass"

Katyusha was quite shocked as she replied "Wha…what? You…you can speak Japanese?"

Nonna then replied "You might not know this but Klara can speak Japanese like it was her native tongue… you should do what see said" as she fire a shell at the Pershings, eliminating one of them as a result.

Katyusha quickly shook off the surprise look on her face and shouted "Bu…BUT Nonna…I… I can't lose you"

As she said so, the massive shell from behind landed right onto Klara's tank just seconds after she managed to took out another Pershing, eliminating it as a result. In addition, the shockwave nearly flipped Nonna's IS-2 over.

Katyusha yelled as she saw what happen "KLARA! NONNA GET OUT OF THERE! NOW! I NEED YOU YOU HEAR ME? THAT'S A GOD DAMN ORDER!"

Nonna smiles as she replied "Don't worry Katyusha… I know you'll be able to lead us to victory…."

Nonna then adjust her aim at the next Pershing before she finish her sentence "… with, or without me…" before pulling the trigger.

The shell leaves Nonna's IS-2's cannon the same time as a shell left the cannon of the Pershing she aimed at.

Both shells collided with the surface of both tanks and exploded, eliminating both as a result.

Katyusha was speechless as she witness her best teammate went down.

Right then, the KV-2 suddenly roll in front of Katyusha before the girls piloting it's voice can be heard "We'll hold them off aswell Commander, please get off of this passage"

Katyusha then bit her lips in anger before she shouted "I… I'LL GET THEM BACK FOR THIS!" before she had the T-34 speed off and follow the Kuroihime's remaining tanks.

Just moment after Katyusha was out of sight, the KV-2 put up a good fight, thanks to its thick frontal armor and its derp gun, however, it too quickly fell victim to the massive shell bombardment.

Once then remaining Pershing roll pass the eliminated tank, Klara and Nonna pops out from their tank hatches, both with soot here and there on their faces and body, but otherwise unharmed.

Klara then said to Nonna in Russian _"Are you sure she'll be fine on her own?"_

Nonna then smiles as she climbs out of the hatch and sat on the cannon of her IS-2 "I trust her abilities… she always think the reason we won was because of me being there with her and not her own leadership that led Pravda to victory… that ends now…she's about to find out just what herself is capable of…"

…

Meanwhile, Rosehip's Chaffe and Darjeerling's Churchill have just arrived at Don and Kay's field "guard post" while the rain still pouring down.

From inside the tank, Darjeerling can see Kay and her teammates, all wearing authentic WWII U.S Army ponchos with the hood up waving at her.

The St. Gloriana's Commander then spoke through the radio "Forgive me for my poor mannerism, but I seems to have forgot my umbrella… so, I can't talk to you guys face to face"

Grady, who was helping Naomi weld the track back together said "Did you girls saw those shells?"

Before Darjeerling can answer, Rosehip pops out from her turret hatch,with no umbrella and replied "Sure did… that's too big to be a Tank's shell… we can actually hear the gunfire from miles away…"

Don, who was holding the radio replied to her "I just talked to Yukari about that… it cannot be a Sturmtiger, otherwise we could have heard a loud rocket's propulsion sound before the shell landed…"

Rosehip then rubs her chin "It could be the Gustav Rail cannon but that would be a clear violation of the rule since it does not count as a tank so it's a no also…"

Then, Yukari's voice can be heard loudly through the radio "I have another theory… Judging by the radius of the explosion and the fact that the sound can be heard from so far away… it COULD be a… a Karl Gerat"

Don quickly recognize the vehicle Yukari was talking about as he replied with an irritated tone "You sure about that? You mean we're dealing with an army of Pershing tanks, a Centurion MKI AND a 600mm fucking Mortar self-propelled siege gun?"

Yukari's voice replied "It's a safe assumtion for now… we still need confirmation though"

The moment she said so, Anchovy's voice can be heard on all radio "Uhhh guys… remember that… strange defense line that we spotted earlier… we eh… kinda managed to sneak past it and eh… we found something… it… it's a big, black…cannon…on wheels… any idea on what the heck it might be?"

Yukari's voice then can be heard replying to Anchovy's voice "Uhhh…sadly, we do, good job anyway Chovy"

Anchovy's voice then can be heard snapping back "EY what did I tell you about calling me Chovy?"

Don huffed as he said "Huh… even with… THAT Thing… a couple of well-placed 600mm shells can still reduce our ace in the hole to scrap metal…"

Yukari's voice then ask "Uhhh… I need to know mister Collier, what's That Thing you kept talking about anyway?Since we're in pretty deep trouble here, we could really use this "Ace in the hole", whatever it is…By the way…we haven't seen Konstantin's Tiger II anywhere since the match started…"

Don rolls his eyes and replied "Something tells me you're about to get your answers…"

…

The Scene then switch to Nishi's group, who was still being chased by the squad of Pershings tanks, her driver've done a good job avoiding the enemy's fire so far. However, the Pershings have already taken out 4 of her squadmates during the pursuit.

The Chihatan's Commander panickingly speaks into her radio "Commander Nishizumi, I'm afraid I can't rendevouz with Wardaddy's squad, the Pershings are still on to us"

Then, Konstantin's voice can be heard "Nishi, what's your postion?"

Nishi's voice then replied "Point 2…242C"

Konstantin then said "Enemy projectiles's direction?"

Nishi, who was still shooting the machine gun shouted into the radio "Left Side!They're in pursuit!"

Konstantin then said "Thank you, proceed to rendevouz with Don and Saunders teams… I got them…"

As Konstantin hang up the radio, he was shown sitting inside some sort massive cockpit, on a chair attached to a massive cannon and was looking through a sight as he shouted "Rotate RIGHT, 45 degree!"

As his eyes still look through the sight that provided quite a advantagous view from above the ground being rotate to the right before coming to a full stop.

The young man then said out loud as he readjust the cannon, which seems look a lot like a Naval gun "Ready girls?"

Then, a couple of Chihatan students, who was manning the same cannon just feets from him replied energetically "YES SIR!"

The young man then spoke into the radio as he said "You girls better widen the gap… things are gonna get reallyyyyy loud…"

Then he shouted "FIRE!"

As his voice echoes through the cockpit, two earthshattering boom can be heard by Miho's crew inside the Panzer IV. Yukari, who was intrigued by the sound quickly pops out of the turret hatch and look through her binocular and said "Ok, I'm not genius but THAT… gunfire… was NOT from a tank cannon"

The moment she finished her sentence, 2 massive explosion can be heard and seen from their position, followed by two more gunfire, and eventually, 2 more earthshattering explosions.

The moment the smoke finally fades, Chouno's voice can be heard annoucing "6 Pershings eliminated"

Anchovy's eyes was wide open as she said "Holyyyy Meatballs on the Spaghetti Monster…was that a NUKE?"

Yukari's voice can be heard replying through the radio "No…It's a 28 cm SK C/34 Naval Gun… TWO of them… No tank can possibly carries such a gigantic cannon, let alone TWO of them…unless…"

Miho then look at Yukari curiously as she asked "Unless…?"

Yukari's eyes slowly lit up, her body began to trembles, especially her feet as she stuttering "It… It… must be a dream… oh mah gad It's GOTTA be a dream… we…we have a…"

The moment she said so, from Miho's Panzer IV's position, they can hear a loud engine roar,followed by the sounds of snapping trees before a massive 11 meters tall tank bust out from the woods 50 meters from her position.

The titanous tank sport a rotatable gneisenau turret with two 28 cm SK naval guns installed. It also have a 128mm KwK 44 cannon that was used on the Maus installed in the front just below the gneisenau turret to deal with ground thick armored vehicles, accompanied by 4 20mm Flak38 quad barrels guns that fire ammunition that are powerful enough to tore tanks with thin armor layers to pieces on the sides.

In addition, there were two twin barrels 15mm MG 151/15 turrets installed in the front to provide additional firepower against ground vehicles aswell.

The moment she saw all of that, Yukari's voice through the radio startled everyone, except for Don, who seems to have anticipated this reaction as she yelled with a high pitched voice "WE HAVE A LANDKREUZER P 1000 RATTTTEEE! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, Yukari's voice can be heard again, speaking in a whispery and shy voice as she said "…I… Think I just had one"

This info seems to shocks the entire team as Darjeerling's voice can be heard "The Nazi's monstrous fantasy…in the flesh…and on our side, this IS quite a turn of event"

Konstantin's voice then can be heard "You damn right it is… NOW this match is officially begins…"

End of Part 1…


	6. Can Tanks bounce on water pt 2

_**Final Chapter: Can tanks bounce on water? Pt 2**_

 _ **Ooarai vs Selection University, 5 hours into the match…**_

Another massive explosion from the shell that came out of the University's Karl Great shook the ground but only miss Konstantin's Landkreuzer by mere meters. The girls from the Chihatan's team are showering the University's battalion of Pershing who was trying to escape with the Ratte's main cannons and high-powered auto-cannons. Some of the Pershing actually tried and return fire at the titan-sized tank,only for their shells to either bounces off of its surface, or just exploded without causing any noticable damages.

The girls from the University's team spoke into the radio "Commander, we're getting slaughtered here, that thing is a monster!"

Alice, still seems quite cool as she replied "Don't panic, spread out and head toward the theme park, the Ratte is slow and can't operate well in urban battlefields…lure the Ooarai in there aswell, we'll take them out there… Karl Great team, focus ONLY on the Ratte for the moment, the Bermuda Triangle will be there shortly to assist you in case they attack you…"

With that, the Pershing quickly broke formation,with each tank heading their own direction, although the Ratte still managed to took out a few more of them with its 128mm KwK 44 cannon.

On Chouno's side, her voice can be hear as she announces " _12 Pershings eliminated_ "

However, the Ratte's killing spree was interrupted when a shell from a Karl Gerat landed right on it's back, startled the crew and shook the entire vehicle.

Once it came to a full stop, Konstantin asked the girls "Damage report!"

One of the girls on the Ratte's auto-cannon turret replied through the radio "Uhhh no penetration but…it can't take another…" as she took a peek at the smoking,massive dent caused by the shell.

Konstantin cuts her off "I mean Are you Girls ok up there?"

The girl's voice seems a bit shy as she replied "OH, oh…ye…yes, we're ok!"

The young german man then said "Good, ditch the turrets and join us in the main turret…I got a new job for you girls"

He then said into the radio "Johanna, is the engine still operational?"

Johanna's voice can be heard through the radio "Ye..yes.."

Konstantin then spoke into the radio "Engines room,come in! damage report"

One of the Chihatan girls's voice can be heard replying "Uhh It's like a heavy metal concert down here, senpai… one of the engines is over heating, but the rest is still fully operational, we'll reroute the fuel to give them some extra juice and try to cool this one down aswell…"

Konstantin then said "Good, step on it and head back into the forest, that should lower their chances of getting a direct hit on us" as he sat down on one of the the Naval gun's seat and said loudly "Everyone, I need absolute Quiet for the next few seconds please…"

The girls doesn't quite understand why but nonetheless they quickly follow his instruction,while Johanna turns the Ratte toward the forest and steps on the pedal.

Once the colossal vehicle began moving, Konstantin closes his eyes and took a deep breath and places his hand on the angle adjusting wheels.

Just moments after he does so, he can hear a faint gunshot from afar, once he heard that, the young man began counting under his breath, then just 5 seconds later, another massive shell fell near the moving Landkreuzer,startling the Chihatan girls once more.

Right at that moment, Konstantin open his eyes and said loudly "SOUTH WEST! About 5 Km away!" before he began spinning the wheels to readjust his Naval gun while the girls quickly does the same.

Konstantin then shouted "FIRE!"

As he said so, two shells flew out from the Ratte's cannons and head toward their destination while the tank finally made it to the forest and disappeared within the thick,tall swarm of trees.

Moments after the two shell from the Ratte landed, which Alice was able to heard from her position,which seems to be a rather high and isolated hill. The young girl then spoke into her radio "Karl Gerat, did those shell hit you?"

One of the girls piloting the siege cannon replied "No,Commander, but…the shell landed just 18 meters from where we are… too close for a lucky shot…"

Alice was quiet for a few seconds before she replied "That was a warning shot…not a lucky shot…your position is compromised, how fast can you move toward…"

Before she can continue, the girl commanding the Karl Great cut her off "That's…the other problem Commander, with this rain and the soft terrain we parked in, moving is gonna take forever…"

Alice then said "Understood… for the moment, stop firing, the more shots you made, the more info you'll give to whoever commanding that Landkreuzer about your precise location…"

The girl on the other end replied "Understood,Commander"

Alice then switch the channel before she said "All Pershings stay on course and head toward the theme park, set up defensive formation and ambushes and wait for further instructions…Bermuda Triangle, have you reached the Karl Gerat?"

One of the girls from the trio replied through the radio "Affirmative,Commander…currently no sight of attacks from the Ooarai…honestly…most of their tanks have just…vanished…"

Alice then said "They're hiding in the forest…just keep your guard up, and watch out for that Landkreuzer… that thing cannot move without mowing down a tree or two, I'll keep an eye out and give you the coordinates soon, in the mean time…wait and see what kind of tactic they'll be using next…"

…

 _ **Meanwhile, Saunders and Fury's outpost…**_

The rain doesn't seems to be toning down, soaking the entire battlefield,which can be seen through Don's binoculars.

The young man then look at Darjeerling,who was wearing a US Poncho,obviously borrowed from the Saunders girls before he said "It's too quiet... for all I know they already know we're here… why didn't they just rush us…?"

The blonde calmly replied as she took a sip from her steamy cup of tea "They're waiting for us to make the next move…that young lass,Alice…is not to be taken lightly...I dare say she's the combination of miss Maho and miss Miho…"

Then, Miho's voice can be heard through the radio "Wardaddy? Come in"

Don quickly replied "Wardaddy here, where are you?"

Miho replied "We've just grouped up with big si..I mean Maho's team and Katyusha's team, the battlefield just got…silent all of a sudden…"

Maho's voice then can be heard "My guess is that they must have already moved into the theme park, its urban setting is perfect for close quarter combat and ambushes…"

Then, Anchovy's voice can be heard "Uhhh…the big gun still haven't moved…good thing they still haven't spotted us…that's good news right?"

Konstantin's voice quickly come up after that "Long as that cannon still operational, I can't garuantee that we'll make it to the park without losing from 3 to 10 tanks, we can't afford to lose any of our numbers until they actually balancing the odd of this fight…"

Katyusha's voice can be heard yelling "I SAY WE RUSH 'EM!"

Before anyone can say anything, Konstantin quickly replied "Agreed"

The moment he said so, everyone's voice can be heard replying "SAY WHAAA?"

Konstantin then said "BUT, the Ratte will be rushing the Gerat… 100 % chances that it'll be a suicide run, but it should be able to gives you some…needed advantages to take out the tanks defending that big black hunk-a-junk, thus decreasing their numbers further…"

Miho's voice replied "But…we need your firepower"

Konstantin huffed before replying "Trust me, Commander…my box of Trix ain't empty just~~~ yet"

Miho was a bit confused,not knowing what to say, until Don decided to spoke "Alright Blondie, we'll do it your way…Princess, you should go with Maho for now, I'll proceed with Kay and her squad… everyone just follow Konstantin's lead, but DON'T attack at the same time, split up into separate groups, surrounds then pounce on their defenses, Got it?"

All the girls loudly replied "GOT IT!"

Don then said "Alright…eh…god, I running out of things to say here…"

Miho then spoke into the radio "Anchovy, can you give us your location?"

…

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

One of the girls commanding the Karl Gerat was looking around the perimeter with a bored look on her face as she said "Ughhhh…. If I knew it was gonna be this boring, I'd brought a…"

Her own monologue was interrupted when she heard loud rumbling noises and sounds of trees being snaps from afar.

The girl quickly get back inside the Gerat's cockpit and said "Turn the cannon, 49 Degree left, and point the barrel straight toward, they're coming"

One of the commanders of the Bermuda Triangle, with short, ash grey hair and wearing a pair of big round glasses had her Pershing cannon pointed at th direction of the noises while saying "A frontal assault? Are they that desperate?"

The moment she said so, two loud gunshot shook the forest, then, two explosions follows, flipping 2 Pershings over as a result.

Not wasting a second longer, the Karl Gerat release another massive shell, pierces through the tree lines toward the incoming attackers before an explosion shook the forest.

Seems like it was a missed shot, since no annoucement of elimiation was made by Chouno through the speaker.

Then, a hailstorm of shells and 50 cal. Bullets flew out from behind the tree lines and heading right at the Pershings.

The Bermuda team quickly returns fire, while their teammates do the same.

Then, just when things couldn't get worse for the Karl's squad, the Keizoku's BT-42 suddenly emerges from the tree lines and speed toward the Pershing's formation, then shot one of the Pershing on the side armor as it passes by, eliminated it as a result.

Right then, The Fury Sherman and the whole Saunders squad quickly emerges and open fired on the Bermuda's Pershings,causing them to retreat, leaving the now highly panicked Pershings and the Gerat, still loading the next shell into the cannon's chamber.

The bucket hat girl from the Keizoku then spoke into the radio "Iron Princess, I'll pursue the Bermuda trio, we can't allow them to reach the theme park…"

Miho quickly replied "Don't, they might be on the run but it's still a 3 on 1 scenario"

The Keizoku commander then replied "You didn't let me finish Commander, I said we can't allow them to reach the theme park in one piece…"

With that the BT-42 speed off, but not before shooting another Pershing in its tracks.

Anchovy's voice then can be heard "I'll go with them"

The girls from the Pink Bunny team chimed in through their radio aswell "Us too"

Miho sighs before she said "I understand…just be careful" before a loud explosion startled her.

The Gerat managed to fire another shell at the Landkreuzer, and due to the titanous tank's size and slow turning speed, it took the whole thing directly. The impact took out one Naval cannon and the 128mm cannon, but the vehicle is still up to speed and oprational.

Back to the remaining Pershings defending the Karl, they're being slaughtered by the Saunders, Don's Fury Sherman with supporting fires from Darjeerling, Maho and Katyusha's team from behind the tree lines surrounding them.

Back inside the Landkreuzer, sparks can be seen flying around the damaged control panels and smoke are filling the interior of the main turret. Konstantin can be seen passing gas masks to the Chihatan girls as he said loudly "I know I've never say this to anyone beside Collier but…It was a BLAST riding with you girls"

The Chihatan girls quickly yelled back in unison "SAME GOES FOR US,SENPAI!"

As they said so, another shell from the Gerat shook the Landkreuzer, but luckily, the last Naval gun is still unharmed.

The Chihatan girls quickly loaded the last shell into the chamber and aim it right at the Karl as the Landkreuzer mow through the trees and finally made it into the open, just 12 meters away from the Karl.

The Ooarai's tanks couldn't help but stopped and stare at the entire thing, same goes for the eliminated Pershings's crews.

The commander of the Karl's voice can be heard from out side the cannon "C'mon,C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, It's cominggggggggggggggg!"

Inside the Landkreuzer however, Konstantin, Johanna,Leon along with every single Chihatan members in the cockpit and the engine room all yelled "BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Right then, the Karl spit out another shell, at the same time as the Landkreuzer.

Times seems to slow down for everyone at the scene,as the massive 60cm shell from the Karl flew pass the Landkreuzer's 28cm shell as they head toward each others' target, two of Germany most powerful creations,a behemoth cannon that saw limited actions and a titanous super tank with so many potential that almost made it out of the drawing board,firing their last shots, putting an end to their short-lived head-to-head battle.

As time still seems to be in slow-motion, the camera then stars showing the expression of each team members, with Kay doing an air guitar solo for some reasons, Darjeerling was bending down to pick up the teaspoon that she dropped, Maho was staring awkwardly at Erika,who was giving the Karl two "Fingers", Don was trying to get a spider off of his hair, Grady was blowing a kiss toward Momo, who rejected it with a disgusted,but blushing face, and Katyusha, who was also giving the Karl the Double Fingers.

Then, another earth-shattering explosion shook the battlefield. Followed by complete silent.

It took a whole minute for the smoke to clear, giving Chouno's plane a clear view of the aftermatch of the "joust" just happened below. The Karl's cannon substain heavy damages from being shot right in it's barrel while the Landkreuzer's remaining Naval gun has been reduced to a bent, molten piece of junk.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl from one of the eliminated Pershings pop out from the turret hatch and yelled "WWWOOOO! GO OOARAI!" which caused everyone to look at her awkwardly.

Right after that, Chouno's voice can be heard "The P1000 Ratte, Karl Gerat , and 10 Pershings Eliminated"

Konstantin stretches as he spoke into the radio "I gotta say, that was FUCKIN' AWESOME!…"

Miho's voice replied "Are you sure you and Don aren't long lost twins?" with a giggle.

Then, Konstantin's crew and the Chihatan's girls can be seen exiting the Ratte,all sport soots here and there on their faces and uniforms.

Nishi then pops out from her Chi-ha's turret hatch, look at the girls with a proud look before saluting them and said loudly "That was an Oustanding victory, I'm honored to be your leader!"

The girls then startled Konstantin, causing him to jump onto Leon's arms as they all yelled while crying comically "US TOO SENPAI!"

Konstantin,still in Leon's arms, cleared his throat and said "We done our part Commander, the rest is up to you…and you aswell, my friend" as he look at both Miho and Don.

Don just flash a smile and nodded at his rival in reply.

…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The view then show The Bermuda Triangle trio, still being pursued by the M3 Lee,the Tankette and the BT-42 along the open dirt terrain, with both side exchanging fire constantly.

Anchovy's voice can be heard "Somebody better come up with something… once they reached the theme park and regroup with the others, we're toasted"

The girls from the M3 Lee replied "It's no use, the Lee's engine is not powerful enough to catch up…"

Anchovy's voice chimed in "Our Takette can but… you know…flimsy machine gun?"

The bucket hat girl from the Keizoku's voice then can be heard "Our BT-42 can handle it… you two should head back…"

Anchovy's voice protested "Uhh no you can't, this is three Pershings we're up against, not 3 Jeeps with machine guns"

The bucket hat girl's replied calmly "Just trust us…"

With that, the BT-42 began to speed up and eventually caught up with the Pershing trio, while skillfully dodging their shells, leaving the Tankette and the M3 Lee far behind as the two tanks pulled to a stop.

The BT-42 quickly attempted to get close to the first Bermuda Triangle member's Pershing as it slowed down a bit then position itself right behind the vehicle's back hull with its cannon loaded and ready.

Not wasting a second, the girl with short dark hair manning the cannon pulled the trigger, sending a shell right out of the BT-42's big but short cannon and right into the Pershing's back armor surface.

Right before the Pershing,now eliminated with a smoking back hull came to a full stop, the girl with the crimson red twin tail hair quickly turn the wheel, steering the BT-42 away from the obstacle and continue the pursuit, much to the remaining two Triangle member's shock.

However, before the BT-42 can make the next attack attempt, a shell from one of the Pershing landed right on its track,caused it to spin around before stopping.

With the last pursuer off of their tails, one of the girls commanding the Pershings's voice can be heard "I don't know about you but…we might have underestimated these kids…"

The other girl's voice replied "It's just a lucky shot… two of us are still more than enough to take the rest of them on…"

As she said so, a shell landed right onto the left side of her Pershing,destroying the left caterpillar track strip in the process,forcing the Pershing into a halt.

As the immobilized Pershing's commander took a peek out from the turret hatch, her eyes was wide open as she saw the BT-42 speeding toward her tank, top speed, as if nothing ever happened to its tracks.

The girl then said in disbelief "What the…" as she take a closer look at the BT-42's tank's tracks just to find out that the caterpillar track strips have been removed and the vehicle is now running on the four wheels inside the discarded strips,with a rather thin layer of rubber tires installed.

The red twin tail girl from the Keizoku grinned as she said "NEVER underestimate the Finish military you college brats!"

As he said so, the BT-42 shot another round at the immobilized Pershing, hitting it in the turret, but it was just a grazed shot.

Not wasting this window, the remaining operational Pershing quickly turn around and head back to assist its teammate while the BT-42 closing in on it.

The moving Pershing quickly took a shot at the BT-42,only for it to dodge it, thanks to the red twin tail's driving skills. However, the second shot,from the immobilized Pershing hit it right in the right side of its track, blew off the entire set of wheels on that side.

The blast knock the BT-42 over, but not completely, as the other 4 wheels still have good friction, keeping it balanced, also thanks to the twin tails's skill.

The two Pershing commanders got their jaw dropped way to the floor as they witness the BT-42,still rolling, on 4 wheels. In the same manner of a normal car's 2-wheel-drive manuveur as it keep speeding right at the immobilized Pershing at full speed.

The camera then show both commanders of two Pershing rusing their loader "Reloadreloadreloadreloadreloadreload!"

Then the view switch to the Keizoku's loader closing the cannon chamber while saying "ready!"

The bucket hat girl, still as calm as ever, replied "Wait for it…"

Time once again slowed down as the BT-42 finally reached the down Pershing, with its cannon now only 5 meters away from the vehicle's armor with the right end of the barrel pointed right at it. However, so does the two Pershings's cannons, now all loaded and ready to fire.

The three commanders then said in unison, with the two Pershings commanders yelling at the top of their lungs while the bucket hat girl from the Keizoku just calmly said "Fire"

The three cannons all fired at the same time. The BT-42's shell landed right onto the Pershing's hull at point-blank range and exploded, the shell from the Immobilized Pershing just grazed the Bt-42's turret armor, the third shot from the operational Pershing however, landed right at the Bt-42's remaining wheels and blew them right off, forcing it into a full stop and completely incapacitated it, but not before T-boning the already eliminated Pershing.

The last remaining Bermuda Triangle member still couldn't believe what just happened as she look at the aftermath, with both her teammate and their pursuer, a unfavored and not very well known tank of WWII, eliminated.

The girl then said "…Tha…that… weird thing.. just took out…" before Alice's voice can be heard through the radio "You did your best…rendevouz with the others at the theme park… we haven't lose yet…"

The last Triangle commander reluctantly pick up the radio as she replied "Oh uh…ye…yes Commander, I'll head there at once…" before she got back inside the tank while it rolls off.

…

Back at Miho's team position, the rain still haven't show signs of stopping as Chouno's voice can be heard "2 Pershings and a BT-42 eliminated"

Miho seems surprised as she said "They…they actually took out 2 members of the Bermuda Triangle?"

Anzu on the other said to Momo "Is there anyway we can…have those girls transfer to Ooarai permanently?"

Then, Anchovy's voice can be heard on the commlink "Miho, we're heading back…boy you should've been here… those hippie looking chicks sure knows how to drive a tank…"

Miho then replied "Wait Anchovy, please head toward the theme park with the Pink Bunny team, we need someone acting as our eye from the high grounds…"

She then look at the map and said "There should be a hill just half a kilometer away from where the park is with good height and view…"

Anchovy's voice can be heard replying "Ughhhh…Got it… man why do we always ended up on scout duty?"

Anzu's voice then can be heard "Hey Chovy, we'll go with you if that'll make you stop whining"

Anchovy snaps back "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YA GNOME! ….Bu…But…thanks"

Don sighs as he smiles "We'll go with them aswell… a head on assault on that theme park as of this point will only won us a ticket to Loserville…"

Miho nodded as she reply "Agreed, I think we should do the same as how we attacked the Karl, split up and move in both agressively and silently…"

Don then look at the Sherman Firefly before saying "Naomi, we need a sniper…" loudly

Naomi replied through the commlink "Say no more"

Miho then said "Well, with two of the Bermuda Triangle's members and the Karl out of the battle, the threats we're facing now shifts to the overwhelming number of the Pershings and the Centurion… for all we know they've already took up positions in every vantage points in there… the odds are still against us…"

Maho then said "Listen Miho…we got this far with just 20 tanks thanks to you…don't tell me that you'll began to lose hope now…"

Katyusha then chimes in "That's right Miho-sha! Think of it this way, they've been cornered, they KNEW they are gonna lose and they're Desperate, everyone can be dangerous when they're desperate, I CAN BE DANGEROUS when I'm desperate for some Milk n Cookies!"

As Miho awkwardly giggle when she heard Kat's comment.

Maho then smiles "Well then… Iron Princess… we're all ears for the next plan"

…

 _ **End of Part 2**_


	7. Can Tanks bounce on water pt 3

_**Chapter 5: Can tank bounce on water? Pt3**_

… _ **No seriously, can they?**_

 _ **Some random hill,half a kilometer away from the Theme Park…**_

"Okkkk… we got a bunch of Pershing near the entrance…some more at the "not Kevin Costner's Waterworld" and the "Supa fun ducky boat ride with no real duckies nor boats that shaped like duckies", some more around the "England-esque themed mock souvernir and treats village", None at the "Murica' Wild wild west stereotype looking mock town that actually looked pretty cool", the Centurion is nowhere in sight…" said Don as he chewing on a choco bar while looking through his binocular.

Kay was still busy laughing while Anchovy seems a bit confused as she asked "Uhhh…are those really the attractions's names?"

Don then look at her with a half surprised face as he said "Yeesss…" sarcastically.

Anchovy shrugs "Are you being sarcastic?"

Don then smiled as he said "Nooo…" sarcastically.

Anchovy look at him for a moment before she shrugs "Oh, ok…weird way to name something if you ask me…"

Kay, having heard all that, laughs even louder while the girl commanding the Pink Bunny team just said under her breath "A leadership skill of a warrior…but a brain of a…"

Before she could finish her remarks, Don said loudly "Ok, Miho's squad is entering from the front... Naomi, it's open season…"

Naomi, who was putting a chewing gum into her mouth as she began adjusting her aim "Okk, gimme a target…"

Don then said "Right... One Pershing hiding behind the ticket booth that looked like the place Grady slept when he snuck into the New York City Zoo to free the Sloths back in the States…. We have to sell Lemonade and test answers to bail him out…"

While Kay,now joined by Arisa was hugging each other as they laughed at every remarks that comes out of the young man's mouth, Naomi move the center dot toward the given target and pull the trigger.

It took only a mere second for the 7 pounder's shell to reach the target and exploded, eliminating it as a result.

Through Don's binocular, Miho's squad, consist of her own Panzer IV, Maho's Tiger I, the Mechanic club's Porshe Tiger and the Volley ball club's Type 89 managed to took out the first ambush squad and slowly moves toward the water park's entrance, with a brick roof, which seems to be quite old.

Don then said loudly "Grady get me the phone…Naomi, Norman, Momo take aim and wait for instruction…"

Grady's only answer was Don's Dynatec brickphone being thrown out from under the Fury's hatch and landed near him.

Don picked up the phone and dial Miho's number and hold it to his ear.

Anchovy, having see the size of the phone, awkardly said "Uhhh, doesn't that thing ever gave you radiation?"

It didn't take long for Miho to pick up, but before she could say anything Don took the inititive and said "Miho, you see that entrance right in front of you?"

Miho's voice replied "Ye..yes"

Don then said "From where I stood, there's about 3 Pershing waiting for you inside with their cannons all hot and loaded…stay where you are"

Miho's voice then replied "What are you suggesting?"

Don replied "See that crumbling roof? They're techichally right under it.."

Miho seems to have understood what he got in mind as she said "Got it Wardaddy"

Don then said loudly "Alright, open fire on that roof"

With that, Both Miho's squad and Don's squad unleashed a shells barrage at the structure, bringing it down with just a couple impacts.

Once the smoke cleared, Chouno's voice can be heard "3 Pershings eliminated"

Don then spotted a squad of Pershings moving onto Miho's position from the Boat ride attraction, he quickly went back into the Sherman's cockpit, pick up the radio and said "Miho, heads up, incoming Pershings, left flank, 4 of them"

The moment he said so, a shell flew right at the back of her Panzer's turret, but only for it to bounces off of it.

From Don's binocular, Miho's team quickly take evasive manuveur before returning fire.

Don the spoke into the radio "Darjeerling, move in and assist Iron Princess, Katyusha, move into the Themed town attractions and lure the rest of them out…taking out some of them in the process would be great too…"

As Katyusha's T-34 and Dajeerling's Churchill, along with two Chaffe tanks rams through the fences surrounding the park and make their way toward the designated locations, Don said to Anchovy "Duce, go help Katyusha, we'll scramble their formations as much as possible and pick them off one by one…stay out of sight if you're outnumbered…"

Kay then get back inside her Sherman and said "I'll go in aswell"

Don, still looking through his binocular nodded "Understood, head toward the Wild West themed town, Pink Bunny team will accompany you, once there, stay hidden…"

Kay nodded as she closed the turret hatch while her Sherman and Anchovy's Tankette roll off.

Don then said into the radio "Caesar, are you guys in position?"

Caesar's voice can be heard replying "Affirmative Wardaddy, look toward the vintage Japanese themed town…can you see us?"

Don then look toward the given location and scan the place for a few seconds before he said "Kinnndda…hey that's some nice camoflauge"

He then spoke into the radio "Anchovy, come in"

Anchovy's voice then can be heard replying, in a rather panicked tone "Uhhh, Before you ask anything, NO we can't, that broad from the Bermuda trio picked us up near the Toddlers funland anddddd looks like she wants revenge for her teammatEEEEkk, can't you go any faster?"

Then the driver's voice can be heard replying loudly in the background "I CAN'T! IT's a FIAT!"

Don then quickly look around for Anchovy's location for a couple of seconds before he dropped his jaw when he saw her tankette and the last member of the Bermuda Triangle having a wild chase on the park's old roller coaster railroad, several feets above ground before he said "Damn… and I though Grady was the crazy one…"

He then said to Naomi "Alright I'll go help Anchovy out, you should move in aswell, just find a good vantage point and do what you do best…" before getting back inside his Easy 8 Sherman and roll off.

Naomi shrugs as she pull the trigger, landing another shot on a lone Pershing moving along the wooden bridge in the boat ride attraction before her Sherman Firefly began moving aswell.

As Don's Sherman roll into the Wild west themed town, being chased by 3 Pershings, Gordo took a sharp turn in front of a saloon, turning the Sherman right back and faces their pursuers.

The three Pershings also stopped with their cannons pointed at the Sherman.

Silence began to fill the cowboy showdown-like scene, with "The good,the bad,and the ugly" theme playing faintly in the background while a tumbleweed can be seen rolling across the road, then a rat, then another rat, and then a bald eagle just swoop down and grab one of the two rats and flew off, leaving the remaining rat to swing its paw at the bird and squeeks intensly, seemingly cursing at the bird and swore vengence upon it for taking the rodent's friend.

Then, before the three Pershings can open fire,a shell pierced through the Butcher shop from the left side and the another shell pierced through the gun store on the right side and landed on the two Pershings, before a shell from the Fury landed on the Pershing in the middle, eliminated 3 of them at the same time.

Turns out it was Kay and the girls from the Pink bunny team whom Don asked to stay hidden within the attraction earlier who helped ambushing his pursuer.

Don's voice then can be heard "Nice shootin' girls, now head toward the hedgemaze and park your tanks according to my instruction…"

The scene then show Don, inside the cockpit, looking at the old map of the whole park, including the hedgemaze and its patterns from a birdeye view for a bit before he said "Yep…this plan is gonna work jussstt fine…"

…

Back to Anchovy, who was still being chased by the last Triangle member as they continue along the roller coaster railroad, sending sparks from grinding their tracks agaisnt the metallic rails. Anchovy can be seen poke her head out from the hatch and have a look at their pursuer before she said "Ughh… it's like being chased by the IRS…"

The driver, with the long dark blonde hair awkwardly asked "Uhhh…how would you know that?"

Anchovy then replied "None of your business"

As she does so, Chouno's voice can be heard "6 Pershings eliminated", seems like Don's plan with the hedgemaze worked.

Her eyes then suddenly lit up as she saw Don's Sherman rolling just below her position, with the young man yelling at her from the turret hatch "NEED A LIFT?"

Anchovy shouted back "YESS!"

Don then replied loudly "WELL, The SHERMAN CAN'T CARRY YA BUT THAT MOSS-COVERED BOUNCY HOUSE 15 FEETS AHEAD CAN! MEET YOU THERE"

…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Darjeerling's Chruchill and Rosehip's Chaffe tanks was moving a long the streets of a European-esque themed town attraction, passing a series of eliminated Pershings, assuming being done by Miho's squad, until they stopped when Darjeerling heard an unmistakable sounds of tank tracks moving on the ground.

The elegant young girl then said "Rosehip, take point on the opposite side, we'll take it out once it out of the alley"

However, what Darjeerling saw was the Chaffe just head right into the alley with Rosehip replying outloud "Don't worry mistress, I GOT THIS!"

The Churchill quickly roll into the alley, attempting to stop and assist the Chaffe. However, through her Binocular, Darjeerling's eyes shot wide open as she seems to recognized the tank Rosehip was attacking as she spoke into the radio "No, Rosehip, full reverse now!"

The moment she said so,a shell came out from the darkness of the alley and bounces off of the Chaffe's armor, the impact was so big that it actually knock the light tank back.

Once Rosehip finally got a good look at her attacker, she gulped and quickly have her tank quickly back out of the alley, away from a menacing American design and made T28 super tank and heavily self-propelled gun, leading a squad of 4 Pershing through the alleyway while acting as a shield due to its sloped and thick armor layer.

Thought thanks to its enormous size, the tank move quite slow, giving Rosehip enough time to finally got back into the open and out of its firing range.

Finally got some room to breathe, Rosehip sighs in relief and asked "Uhhh…so what now mistress?"

Darjeerling was silent for a moment before replying "I have a plan…but it's…quite risky, we need to lure it toward the boating attraction…follow me"

As the two british tanks roll off with the T28 and its squad looming not far behind them, Darjeerling spoke into the radio "Iron Princess, we got a problem…"

…

The view then show a smoking barrel of Caesar's StuG pointed at 4 eliminated Pershings, being oddly camoflauged by attaching panels with patterns which was identical to the surface that the tank parked against, while easy to spot from the sides, it's very difficult to the untrained eyes when look at it from the front.

Erwin, who was peeking her head out from the turret hatch to have a look around while saying "Welp… no incoming preys… I hope Miho and the others don't run into that T28…"

Caesar replied "Hey, this is Miho we're talking about, she'll find a way to beat that slow-ass hunk-a-junk everntually, remember the Maus?"

As she said so, the crew saw Don's Fury Sherman and Anchovy's tankette rolling right toward their direction, with the last Triangle member still hot on their tail.

Erwin quickly got back into the cockpit and said "Next victimmmm!"

Caesar then look through the cannon sight as she said "Cmonnn, come to mommy"

Once the Sherman and the tankette reached the T-section they suddenly split into two each opposite paths and roll off, leaving the Pershing right in front of the StuG's cannon.

However before Caesar can pull the trigger, a shell from the Pershing landed right on their frontal hull, eliminating the vehicle as a result.

Once that done, the Pershing took the left path, the same path which the Tankette took earlier.

Back to the smoking StuG, Caesar's voice can be heard from inside the cockpit "Uhhh can anyone please explain to me HOW did that Pershing see through our ingenius disguise?"

Erwin then look at the hatch above her head before she said awkwardly "Umm…I… think I can explain that… as she find that it was wide open, seems like the blonde forgot to close it when she got back inside, and with the hatch open, its lid can be easily seen from all directions, thus fully exposed their own disguise.

Anchovy then spoke into the radio "Where the heck are you GOING?"

Don's voice then replied "Remember that small channel we ran pass when your tank rammed into that closed down takoyaki stand?"

Anchovy replied "HEY it wasn't MY fault! But yea I remember it,what about itOoooooohhhhh… I see…"

Don's voice then replied "Good, meet you there…try not to get shot"

Anchovy then said to the driver "Alrighttt girls! It's time to show these nerds how to drive a tank"

With that said, The Tankette suddenly spin 90 degree while still moving, turning its machine guns toward the Pershing's hull and continue to drive backward at full speed as the driver skillfully kept the vehicle within the blind spot, which was right under the end of the Pershing's barrel as the two heads toward the small channel Don mentioned,which was at the T-section of the historic japanese themed town's streets.

Once only about 10 meters from the edge, the tankette quickly spin 90 degree and speed up, heading toward the water,much to the Pershing's commander's shock.

To add to her surprise, the Pershing's commander quickly put her tank to a stop, with about a quarter of its tracks already over the water surface while witnessing the tankette bounces across the water surface, due to the speed and angle when it flew down.

Once made it to the other side of the channel, the tankette pulled into a full stop and turn toward the Pershing, with Anchovy pop out from the hatch and gave the Pershing's commander two middle Fingers.

Still shocked by what she have just witnessed, the girls piloting the Pershing couldn't even pull the trigger,despite the tankette is perfectly within range.

That prove to be a fatal mistake as Don's Sherman bust through one of the houses behind their Pershing and,instead of shooting it, Don have his tank rammed into the back of the Pershing, pushing it into the water, eliminating it as a result.

As Don back up his tank, he look at Anchovy's tankette and gave her a thumb up, just split second before a shell landed right on its side hull, flipped it over, thus eliminated it.

Don's eyes wide opened as he recognize the Centurion MKI, commanded by Alice, rolling menacingly, with its cannon pointed at his Sherman while accompanied by three other Pershings.

Not wasting another second, the Fury Sherman took evasive manuveur and retreat,but not without a couple shots from the Pershings and the Centurion bounces off of its turret armor.

As the Centurion roll pass the eliminated Pershing in the water, the commander of the downed vehicle's voice can be heard through the radio "I'm sorry Commander,they…"

Alice's voice can be heard cutting her off "It's fine, you did your best… I'll handle things from here..good work"

The view then show the young girl, inside the cockpit, whispering to the Boko teddie bear which was given to her by Miho a few days earlier "You see Boko? They're just like you… the odds are highly agaisnt them in every way, yet they just keep on fighting with the best they got to offer… they're the best opponents I've ever faced"

Then, what's left of the University tank crews just awkwardly listen to their radio as Alice's voice can be heard, joyfully singing Boko's theme song as her Centurion makes its way into the battlefield.

…

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

"Iron Princess, it's no good, that Centurion took us all out… that girl is a machine!" said Nekota's voice through the radio.

Then, the Pink Bunny team's commander's voice follow "Uhhh Miho… would it be weird if I told you that us, the Volley ball team, the Hall Monitor team, Katyusha and Erika was taken down by a single Centurion? Well…Katyusha single-handledly took out her squadmates before that happened but eh… that…that girl…her skills scares me"

Miho then said "Don't worry, as long as you guys safe…" before her Panzer took out the last of the T28's squadmates as it roll across the wooden bridge at the boating attraction, with the Chaffe moving in the back and the Churchill moving in the front, creating a shield as they crosses the structure.

As the T28 makes it way onto the bridge with its massive weight, the vehicle managed to land a shot at the back of the Chaffe's rear hull, knocking it into the water.

The Churchill, after made it to the other side, turn its cannon toward the T28 and fire, only for the shell to bouces off of its hull harmlessly.

As the Panzer also do the same, the T28 suddenly detatch a set of its tracks, reducing its hull width and somwhat lower its weight and proceed on crossing the bridge.

Unknown to the T28, Kay and Naomi's Sherman have been parking right under the bridge with their cannons pointed upward.

Miho then spoke into the radio "NOW!"

Naomi then pops the bubble she was blowing from her gum and said "Say goodbye to your metallic…"

The rest of her sentence was muffled by the sound of her cannon,along with Kay's cannon firing at the same time.

The impact blew up the bridge right where the T28 was, sending it down the water, but not without bending the Firefly's cannon with its weight as it landed on top of the vehicle. Next thing the T28's crew know was another shell from Kay's Sherman landed right on its cannon's barrel, heavily damages it, thus result in its elimination.

The crowd once again went wild as they saw what happened.

However, before Miho can sigh with relief, a shell landed right into the back of the Churchill, eliminating it.

Miho took a peek out from the turret hatch to find the Centurion,with its smoking barrel moving toward her Panzer. But before it can fire, 3 shells, each from Don's Sherman, Maho's Tiger I and Kay's Sherman bounces off of the Centurion's hull.

It was enough to get its attention nonetheless, Miho then heard Don's voice through the radio "Go with Maho! We'll buy you some time"

Miho then have her Panzer ram through the wall and head toward the large,open area with all the big attractions such as the carousel, the bumper cars ride and many more,including a miniature version model of mt. Fuji along with the Tiger I.

However, just mere seconds after the Nishizumi sisters escape the scene, Chouno's voice can be heard "2 Shermans eliminated"

Miho's heart nearly sank as she heard that. Don's voice then can be heard "Sorry Princess…that kid…she's too damn good"

Then, Kay's voice soon follows "Sorry Miho, But I know you still GOT this, don't let me down girl!"

Miho then look at Hana, Saori and Rezei as the three was looking back at her with bright smiles on their faces, save for Rezei for a moment before she spoke into the radio "I won't…I promise!"

Just as she said so, a shell from the closing Centurion landed onto her Panzer's side Schurzen armor plate and blew it right off.

The two sisters quickly took evasive actions and split as they both return fire while the three engaged in a battle around the sloped structure of the miniature mt. Fuji.

As the battle went on, the Centurion substained heavy damage on its left tracks armor, while Miho's Panzer have lost most of its Schurzen armor plates, in addition, the rain have finally stopped, make way for the sun and the blue sky to illuminate the entire battlefield.

The Tiger I and the Panzer ended up on top of the "mt. Fuji" while the Centurion ended up on the opposite direction.

There was a long pause as the tanks seems to be "staring" at each others.

The view then shows Miho, inside the cockpit,speaking into the radio "Mah…I mean Big sis… do you remember that one…trick we do back then?"

Maho seems to understood what Miho meant as she replied "Yes…but it's risky"

Miho replied "It's our best gamble…"

Maho sighs as she said "I understand…"

Miho then look at her teammates one more time, with all three of the girls nodded at her.

With that, Miho then spoke into the radio "Let's end this…"

Then, the Panzer move down the mt. Fuji structure, with the Tiger I following close behind.

The Centurion also began to adjust its cannon and move forward.

As the Nishizumi sisters' tanks began to pick up some speed, the Tiger I suddenly point its cannon at the rear armor of the Panzer at point blank and fire.

The impact from the 88 cannon acted as a hammer sending a bullet out of a gun's barrel,thus sending the Panzer grinding right at the Centurion at high speed, destroying both its caterpillar strips as a result.

Alice was completely caught by surprised as she mumbles "a..spearhead?" before pulling the trigger.

The shell from the Centurion however only hit the metal wheels on the right side of the Panzer, blowing them right off, but didn't do much to slow it down.

In just moments, the Panzer's cannon, acted as a spear "stabbed" the Centurion just right below its cannon before sending out a shell at point blank.

Upon witnessing what just happened, Maho sighs in relief as she saw two white flags popped out from both the Centurion and her little sister's Panzer.

The next thing she heard was the faint but audible cheer from the crowd far away from the battlefield as they've look at the screen and hearing Chouno's voice announcing "Panzer IV, Centurion eliminated! Last remaining tank: the Tiger I which belong to the Ooarai School… WHICH, is also the FINAL WINNER!"

…

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Back at the spectators area, the girls from both teams can be seen watching the annoucement of the final result, with the girls from Ooarai cheered their heart out,while some of the University member can be seen clapping slowly.

Kay once again can be seen doing her air guitar solo, while Momo was completely out of her character as she shrieked with joy before grabbing Grady, who was standing next to her, shook him a few times before slamming her lips onto his right in front of Anzu,who was pulling out her phone to take a picture and a blushing Yuzu.

Momo then soon realize what she just did, causing the her to broke away from Grady with both of her cheeks crimson red and punches him right in the nose, sending the young man right to the floor,out cold.

Then, the Ooarai girls cheered loudly as they saw Maho towing her sister's Panzer back with her own Tiger I.

Once Miho finally got down from the tank, Anzu leap from where she stood and right into Miho's arms as she yelled "MIHOOOOO YOU DID IT!"

Yuzu was sobbing with joy while Momo just doing her best to hold in her own tears.

Shiho can be seen clapping with a smile as she look at Miho hugging her friends and celebrate their victory.

The view then show Konstantin and Lukas,along with the bald director who Lukas met a few days back, standing in front of the four eyes MEXT personnel who was signing the some sorts of paper as he trembles with fear.

The view then shown Alice, as she riding a motorized Boko kiddie cart toward Miho.

The sight is far from hard to ignore as Miho quickly walk toward the young girl and said "Oh, Alice, hi"

Alice then get down from her ride, shyly approaches Miho, then pulls out the same Boko teddie bear that Miho gave her.

The girl then held the teddie at Miho and said shyly "This…this is…my gift…to you..mis..miss Miho…I…I think you're…really great"

The girl seems to have trouble looking Miho in the eyes as she blushes and keep dashing her eyes left and right.

Miho then smiles and gently took the bear from Alice before she said "I think you were great too…and I…I sincerely hope that we'll be able to meet again…both as friends…and as rivals"

Alice,while still too shy to look at Miho,smiled in reply and slowly nodded.

As Miho waves goodbye at Alice, Don went to her side and said "I gotta give to you Miho…I was… scared shitless back there…"

Miho then blushes as she reply "Oh…well..me…me too…"

Don then awkwardly reaches for Miho's hand and held it,which Miho shyly returned it as the two lovebird just look at opposite directions with their cheeks crimson red.

Then Maho suddenly appears right next to Don, staring at the sky as she said "Congratulation Miho..."

She then whispered into Don's ears "If you make her cry…I'll hunt you down" with one hand gripping on Don's shoulder, causing him to gulp as a reply.

Anchovy then can be seen nomming down a dish of Pasta with her teammates while Katyusha was being chased by Don, who once again attempting to pinch her cheeks.

Miho smiles as she stood next to Maho, who said "My point still stand Miho…your way of Sensha-do…"

Miho then look at her big sister while looking a bit confused.

Maho then gently kiss her forehead before saying "It makes me so proud of you…"

Miho then suddenly wraps her arms around Maho's neck and hugged her before saying "Thank you…Thank you so much, big sis" which Maho gently returned it with a smile.

Then, as the two broke away from each others arms, Anzu's voice can be heard "EY MIHO! PARTY AT THE SCHOOL TONIGHT, MY TREATS!"

As they heard that, Miho look at Maho once more,who nodded at her with a smile before running toward her friends while screen slowly zoom out.

 _ **The end?**_

…


End file.
